


Finding Home

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3 AU - I wanted to create my own little S3 universe and thus this fic was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Part 1 was originally posted 10/16/12, but was started the day after the S2 finale, so it took me five months to complete part one. I have never left a fic in the lurch so long; we're already halfway through S4. This fic taught me to never post a WIP until I had some knowledge of where it was going instead of winging it. And I've never left an unfinished WIP and wasn't about to start now.  
> 2) Veers off from canon S3.  
> 3) I gave Doris a full backstory and I wish TPTB would do the same.  
> 4) This fic took so long I ended up including an (AU-Style) S4 spoiler.

**Disclaimer:** Wo Fat says I don't have to disclaim, so I'm not going to.

**++++++++++**

Steve McGarrett had flown across the Pacific at the behest of Joe White to finally learn the identity of the mysterious Shelburne. He was tired and pissed, and most definitely borderline. He stood in front of the door, turned his head and didn't see Joe; the man was hiding within the cover of darkness. Whoever Shelburne was, Steve was facing him alone. The door opened and he blinked a few times, his mind refusing to accept the face in front of him; a face he hadn't seen in 20 years and never imagined he would see again.

"Mom?"

"Steven." Doris McGarrett's lower lip began to tremble and she reached out to touch her son for the first time in two decades.

Steve felt his stomach churning and fought the urge to vomit. He shook his head and put his palms up, avoiding her touch. Steve was careful as he gathered his thoughts before he began to speak.

Doris smiled at him, looking him over.

Steve pursed his lips and glared at her and the words spewed forth like venom. "I don't want to know you and I don't want your apologies; I wish you would have stayed dead." 

"Twenty years ago...." she began, but Steve cut her off.

"I don't give a rat's ass what went down 20 years ago; you let us think you were dead and our lives were destroyed. Dad stopped being a father and we forgot what it was like to be loved." Steve was doing his best to control his anger. "Maybe if it was just me, **maybe** I could forgive you a little bit, but you left Mary Ann, and that I can never forgive."

To Doris this was like a punch in the gut; she honestly believed Steve would want to hear her story. "Tell me about Mary Ann."

"Mary?" Steve took a deep breath and his eyes narrowed.

Doris took a step back - for a moment her son looked homicidal.

"Mary was sent to Aunt Debra and her family in San Diego; they let her run wild." That was enough; Steve wasn't about to tell her about the drugs and pornography. It was none of his mother's business as far as he was concerned. "She didn't come home until Dad's funeral and she barely saw me during all those years." He continued by explaining that they were now putting the pieces back together in their broken lives. "I'm trying to be the big brother I should have been all those years ago. She works for an airline now and I talked her into going back to school, and she's finally happy. And there is no way in hell that I will permit you to take that happiness away from her." He pretty much ended there; if Doris wanted to know about their lives she should have stayed. 

"Mary Ann should be entitled to make up her own mind about me," Doris said. "She's a grown woman now and you can't make that decision for her."

"Fine, let's call her." Steve tried to get Mary Ann on the phone, putting the call on speaker. Her voice mail picked up on the first ring, stating that she was _"On a retreat for the weekend,"_ and adding with a loud sigh, _"Yes, Steve, I promise to use protection,"_ before the message ended. Steve couldn't very well leave the news on her phone, instead leaving one that when she returned to Hawaii to stay at the house until he returned and he'd tell her everything face to face. He hung up and murmured, half to himself, "Retreat my ass; she's partying in Miami - I checked her flight routes." 

"There's no other way to reach her?" Doris asked.

Instead of answering, Steve turned his back on her and stepped outside, shouting out, "EAT SHIT AND DIE, JOE!" before retreating into the darkness himself.

Steve began to walk back to the city, uncaring how far it was, but hitched a ride along the way. He checked into a hotel and was thankful for the hot shower. Once he was finished his stomach was growling, but he ignored it, instead staring at his phone, dreading the call he should have made sooner. If Steve still had an appetite after the call, he'd order supper. His hands were literally shaking as he pulled up his contacts, hitting the number at the top of the list, which was labeled '#Danno'; Steve had added the '#' to ensure it remained in that spot. The phone rang five times and Steve hung up the moment it got to voice mail. He waited a moment and then dialed again. This time the phone was answered on the first ring. There was silence on the line, which Steve knew was a bad thing - a **very** bad thing. "I was wrong to leave that voice mail but when I see you, you'll understand."

_"No I won't, Steven; not this time. I am through under-fucking-standing."_

"Danny, I...." Steve paused, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sorry, Danno, just don't...don't pass judgment on me until you hear me out."

_"Steve...."_

"If you've ever trusted me at all, do it now." Steve heard his voice breaking, but got himself under control quickly; now was not the time. "God, Danno, I need you to have some faith in me this one time."

Something about the tone, the words, and the use of the nickname convinced Danny that whatever had happened was major, so he agreed to withhold ranting until Steve gave him a proper explanation. He then filled Steve in on all that had gone on during his absence. 

Kono had been kidnapped, bound by the ankles and wrists with duct tape and tossed off a boat in the middle of the Pacific. Adam Noshimuri found her; apparently he'd expected something like this and he was keeping an eye on her. _"She was fine the next morning, Steve. You should have seen her busting a car thief - that woman is fucking amazing. Who knew a professional surfer would make such a great cop?"_ He then went on about Malia and how she had sustained three gunshot wounds but she had pulled through; she would be out of the hospital soon. Danny gleefully added, _"And in tried and true Five-0 fashion, she attempted to discharge herself AMA once the anesthesia wore off."_ As for Chin, he managed to get Frank Delano back to prison, and would be facing disciplinary action from a panel appointed by the Governor. _"Even Denning was playing nice about this, Steve. Malia was nearly killed for no reason except to get back at Chin. Chin will 'most likely' be suspended without pay, but will not be removed from Five-0 permanently."_ Danny grew quiet - he was done.

"I'll be home tomorrow, Danny," Steve told him, effectively ending the conversation. His appetite vanished as he felt a wave of guilt. He could have waited to speak with Danny before he left; no, that was the wrong answer. He should have brought Danny with him...but he didn't. 'Never leave a man behind,' he thought, but Steve had left Danny - again. What kind of a fucked-up partner was he? "A shitty one," Steve said to himself as he lay in the darkness, prepared to get some sleep. He made a silent promise to himself that this was the last time he would leave home alone. The next time he had to go somewhere he was taking Danny with him. As he drifted off his phone vibrated and thinking it was Danny he picked it up, only to have Joe on the other line letting him know they were all scheduled to leave on a military transport at 0900.

Steve knew what the word "all" inferred - Doris was returning with them.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny waited at Steve's house the next day and was joined by Mary Ann, who had received a cryptic message from her brother and flew home right away. The two sat around getting on each other's nerves as always, until almost 11, when they both turned in for the night. Since Steve wasn't on a commercial flight, they couldn't get any information.

After tossing for a while Danny finally fell into a light sleep, but heard noise downstairs that woke him. He took the stairs down in near silence, his HK P30 in his right hand; if he had to deal with psychotic Ninjas again...he saw the figure in the darkness and flipped the switch with his left hand, his gun coming up. He saw it was a woman but his arm didn't waiver, ready to shoot her if necessary. As she turned he thought there was something familiar about her and as he studied her face he suddenly recognized her from the photos in the house and some old home movies that Steve had found - she was Doris McGarrett and she was very much alive. 

Mary Ann came out of the downstairs room waving a baseball bat, lurking behind him. "Holy fuck!"

Steve and Joe chose that moment to enter the house and Danny was tempted to shoot both SEALs: Steve, for leaving yet again without Danny, and Joe White, who had a nasty habit of drawing Steve into nerve-wracking (for Danny, anyway) situations.

The silence was broken by Mary Ann, who got in Doris' face and launched into a 15 minute diatribe about, "Mothers who abandon their children," and kept repeating, "You suck!" along with other choice phrases.

Steve stood silent, not interrupting his sister; Mary Ann could scream and curse with the best of them. 

She finally told Doris to, "Please drop dead again," made a fist and took a swing at her mother. Before Steve could move Danny grabbed Mary Ann by the arms and dragged her, kicking and cursing up a storm, not only from the room, but out of the house. By the time they were halfway to the water Mary Ann broke.

Danny was prepared for that and caught her as she dropped to her knees, holding her close, rocking her slowly. He had been through this with his sisters at various times and even once with Matthew; Mary Ann was Steve's sister and she was Danny's ohana by extension - he now truly understood the meaning of the word. He kept an eye on the house and didn't even attempt to return until he saw Joe and Doris were gone.

Steve walked Mary Ann back to her room and they spoke for a while, and Steve came out, eyeing Danny with trepidation, knowing what was coming.

Once Danny had run out of words for Steve's leaving again - and calmed down - he demanded to know everything. He reminded Steve that he risked his life on an (almost) daily basis for his partner (and vice-versa) and would no longer be kept in the dark. "I have taken three bullets for you in our time together and I think I'm entitled. And Steven, I swear, if the word 'classified' enters into the explanation I am resigning from the task force, and this time it is **not** an idle threat."

Knowing he was on thin ice Steve nodded his head, took out two glasses and a bottle of Johnnie Black. They had downed two shots before Steve began to speak. He told Danny the whole story about his recent trip to Japan and his shock at seeing his mother. Like Mary Ann, he wished she would have stayed dead and he did not want to see her ever again. Steve picked up the bottle and took a deep drink and then began to talk openly about his life before Five-0. An hour (and a few more swigs) later, Danny knew about some of Steve's SEAL missions, his work with Naval Intelligence, and a few CIA "black bag" ops he was involved in. 

Danny had stopped drinking after the shots; he needed to remain sober. He was a bit surprised that nothing Steve revealed fazed him at all and gave a slight shrug when the word "assassination" entered into the mix. 

Steve went for one more swallow and started a story about Venice, when his face took on a greenish tinge. 

Danny would never know how he made it to the kitchen, got the garbage can and brought it to Steve before he lost the contents of his stomach. He went to get a wet cloth and some water, and when he came back, Steve was done, and sitting up. Danny cleaned his face and made him drink some water, and when he met Steve's eyes he didn't see the tough SEAL he knew; he saw a man who was totally and completely lost. Danny reacted as he had with Mary Ann - he slipped his arms around Steve and pulled him into a hug, resting Steve's head on his shoulder.

Steve felt his throat constrict and his breaths deepened, and he tried to free himself from Danny's arms.

Danny knew what was coming and he just held tighter. "It's okay, Steve; let it go." It started with a few tears and then came the shaking; Danny held on as the tears grew to sobbing, as the alcohol allowed Steve to openly release the pain he had been hiding under his stoic exterior. He couldn't begin to fathom the emotions Steve was dealing with.

Mary Ann came out of her room and took a step toward them, but Danny gave her a subtle shake of his head; Steve wouldn't want his sister to see him like this. She wiped away the tears that were trickling down her cheeks again and let the two men be.

Danny was trying his best to soothe Steve. He whispered anything that came to his mind, including, "I swear I will never leave you," and "You're my best friend," and finally, "I love you, Steven." Danny had no clue of what he was saying; he was just speaking from the heart. Once Steve calmed down Danny half-dragged him upstairs and sat with him while Steve bent over the toilet for another five minutes and cleaned him up again. He helped Steve brush his teeth, gave him a glass of water and walked him to bed. 

Steve laid down but dragged Danny with him, holding on to him tightly; when Danny asked him to let go, Steve refused, laid his head on Danny's chest and passed out.

After a few minutes Danny attempted to move but even in sleep Steve held on to him. He sighed in defeat, kicked off his shoes and placed a soft kiss upon Steve's lips. Danny felt a twinge of guilt because he was going to add to Steve's emotional roller coaster ride when he gave him the news about the upcoming custody battle. 

He knew Steve would take it as personally as Danny himself did.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Danny's eyes opened it was 7:30 and he was alone, figuring Steve was out for his morning swim. He brewed a pot of coffee and had just poured two cups and taken them out to the lanai when Steve appeared out of nowhere, taking one cup and sipping at it.

Danny drained his mug and explained he had to leave to grab a change of clothes and then head over to Rachel's to pick up Grace and look over the custodial paperwork. 

Steve's mug paused midway to his mouth and he swallowed quite audibly.

Danny came clean with Steve, telling him Rachel's plans. He noticed that Steve looked...panic-stricken, for lack of a better term. "Don't worry, babe," he reassured his partner, "I am not letting Grace go without a fight and no way in Hell am I moving to Las Vegas." He left before Steve could make any comments and the moment he was gone, Steve began to make phone calls.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Make Room For Danny

The moment Danny entered the Edwards' home Rachel gave him the paperwork regarding custody. She fully expected the agreeable Danny she had dealt with in New Jersey. She just **knew** he would acquiesce to her terms; he would never drag her through the mud. Grace would move with her to Las Vegas and Danny would have her for school vacations and part of the summer. Yes, Danny had stated he would go for custody, but he had said the same thing six years earlier. She did feel sorry for him, not being able to afford to move, but there was nothing she could do about that. And he would never hurt Grace, which a custody fight would certainly do.

Danny looked over the papers as he stood in the atrium. When he was done he handed them back to her - he would see her in court. He was not the same broken man he had been in New Jersey; he was ready to fight this time to keep his daughter with him.

The rest of the weekend was spent with Steve and Mary Ann, and Grace and Mary Ann bonded instantly.

Danny was secretly thrilled about that, because she was his best friend's sister. He did however blow a gasket when he caught them watching _Alien_ and grabbed the remote, shutting it off just before John Hurt's classic scene. "Mary, she is a kid; how could you let her watch it?"

"It's not her fault," Grace said quickly. " **I** picked it."

"Don't cover for her, Grace," Danny replied, shaking his head at the two of them.

"But it's true," Grace insisted. "I watched all the movies with Grandma last time I visited New Jersey; she loves the series."

Being Danny knew this to be true, he had no answer; his mother had made him sit through the first sequel in a theater - twice. "But what about Disney? Don't you like those movies anymore?"

"Grandma says its okay to expand your horizons into different genres of film."

She sounded so adult that Danny choked up.

"But Ariel still rules," Grace added with a bright smile. "And can you turn the TV back on, Danno?"

Danny sighed and handed her the remote.

"And Dad, can you please either sit and watch or get out of the way? The alien's gonna burst out of the guy's chest in a minute and it's a totally awesome special effect."

That was Danny's signal to retreat to the safety of the beach and the deckchair he had laid claim to his first day at Steve's. He dug his feet in the sand and sprawled out, taking in the sun for a moment. Yes, Danny Williams had finally learned to call Hawai'i home. Oh he would still refer to it out loud as "Pineapple Hell" (or "Hala kahiki Kehena" - Danny had learned the phrase in Hawaiian) but in his heart it had become as much of a home as New Jersey. 

He opened his eyes and peered out into the ocean; Steve was swimming and it was one of Danny's favorite pastimes to watch him swim. Of course he also loved to watch Steve walk, run, eat and drink. He even loved it when Steve drove his car, because he could just focus on those large hands practically fondling the steering wheel, and fuck! Danny would eat pineapple on pizza if he could get those hands to grip his body in the same fashion.

Simply put, Danny loved Steve. He didn't know when it happened, only that it **was**. Attraction to a male was nothing new to him, but Danny had never acted on those feelings, always fearful that the man in question would be a homophobe. Steve wasn't homophobic, Danny knew that, but, and as far as he did know, Steve had no inclination towards men and Danny had no idea how to broach the subject. So when Steve came out of the ocean and walked towards him, Danny buried those particular feelings and gave Steve a standard smile, and they spoke about trivial matters. 

It was only late that night, after Grace had fallen asleep, that Danny brought up the McGarrett siblings and their mother. Danny felt that Steve and Mary Ann should hear Doris out. They could still wish her dead (as Mary Ann kept repeating) no matter what, but as a parent himself he understood to a limited extent. If he had to hide for 20 years to protect Grace, he would without hesitation. Yes she should have returned sooner, Danny didn't dispute that, but they shouldn't cut her out of their lives just yet.

Mary agreed; Steve refused...at first. But by the end of the weekend he came around.

The only thing Steve insisted on was that nothing would happen with his mother until after Danny was done with the custody hearing.

Thanks to Denning (and okay, so Danny would stop cursing the man behind his back) the hearing was scheduled the following Wednesday.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

On Wednesday morning at 10:30AM, Rachel showed up in the judge's chambers with her usual divorce attorney.

At 10:32 Danny entered with the top divorce attorney in the state - Steve really **did** know people.

As the hearing went on, both parents proved they could provide a loving environment for Grace; when Rachel attempted to bring up hers and Stan's financials the judge shot her down - money was not the issue and would never be in a case over which he presided.

As time dragged, things grew brutal.

Rachel brought up everything from the football game two years before, to a restaurant robbery, a hostage situation in a bank, and a few other 'incidents', culminating with Grace's kidnapping, and how Danny was a danger to his daughter.

Danny countered that neither he nor Rachel could have any way of controlling what happens at any public areas, and he also pointed out that if someone wanted to get to him through Grace, it wouldn't matter where she was. 

They took a brief recess at 12:40 and Danny and Rachel (and their respective attorneys) entered the elevator at the same time. They were silent on the ride down but when they exited the elevator, Rachel turned to Danny. 

"How could you be so cruel as to take my daughter away from me?" 

Something snapped inside Danny at that moment and he narrowed his eyes, staring at her as if she were crazy. "Ditto," he snarled as he walked away from her.

After the recess Danny's attorney brought up Charlie and the circumstances surrounding his conception.

Needless to say Rachel was shocked that Danny would bring that up, but one look at her ex-husband and she saw he was no longer playing games. Everything came out to the judge, who did shame them both for sleeping together, but was furious that Rachel had told Danny most definitely that the baby was his.

There were other accusations back and forth, such as Danny's job and the odd hours he kept; Danny explained that he had his ohana and that Grace would never be left with strangers if he had to leave her due to his job. Just like any single/working parent. 

Rachel mentioned Danny's living in a string of motels or on Steve's couch; that piqued the judge's attention. 

Danny had to fight the urge to smirk, having spoken to Steve during lunch. He calmly advised the judge that he was in a hotel now but would be closing on a house in two weeks. What he didn't tell was that he also owed his soul to Steve; his partner got the paperwork put through on the sale in under 24 hours, but the sellers wanted time to move their things.

After that the judge dismissed them all for the day; he needed to ponder everything he had heard and would continue in the morning at 11. He also requested they bring Grace with them as he wanted to speak with her.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny and Rachel were in the courtroom on Thursday morning with Grace, who entered the judge's chambers with both attorneys. 

The judge spent an hour speaking with her, asking standard questions about both her parents and Stan. Yes, Grace was only 11, but after speaking with her for a little while, the judge realized she was quite intelligent for her age and moved on to ask her where she wanted to live, and why.

When the attorneys exited the judge's chambers they were stone faced, followed by Grace who smiled at both her parents, before taking a seat next to Steve, who had shown up in support of his partner. 

Steve had been purposely cruel at the start, pushing Danny to allow Grace to move and for Danny to follow, but he later admitted that he was afraid for Grace, and for Danny also. He had dragged everyone into what was apparently a blood feud in regards to Wo Fat. It had taken Danny all of three seconds to forgive him and Steve would never let his partner down again; if the judge ruled in Rachel's favor, Danny was going to need him more than ever, and he would be there. 

Stan wasn't there; he was taking care of Charlie. After Grace's kidnapping he had forbidden a nanny; until he was in school one of them would always be with their son.

The judge exited himself a few minutes later, and he was very clear on his ruling: Although both her parents loved Grace, there was no need to uproot her again. Danny would receive primary custody, with Rachel getting Grace for holidays and over the summer. 

Danny smiled for the first time in a week and Rachel burst into tears. He wanted to walk over to her, reassure her he would take excellent care of their daughter, but she glared at him as if Danny were Satan himself and he backed off. He motioned Grace over and the little girl understood, giving her mother a hug. Danny then walked to the back of the courtroom and gave Steve a brief smile as he passed.

Steve followed him curiously, seeing Danny on the phone. It took him a few seconds of listening to realize Danny had called Stan.

Rachel finally got it together and left the courtroom holding Grace's hand. "We're leaving Monday morning and I will have Grace at your home Sunday."

"Just send Grace's things Sunday and keep her through Monday," Danny said calmly. "This way she can see you off at the airport; I'll be there also."

Rachel nodded to him silently and left with Grace, leaving Danny and Steve standing alone.

Danny kept opening his mouth to say something, but it was Steve who spoke first. "You're welcome and you owe me nothing but to be happy, Danno." Steve slid his arm around Danny's shoulders. "Let's go to lunch, my treat, and yes, I have my wallet." Steve made a few calls, granting his team an early weekend. Chin needed time with Malia, Kono needed breathing space (and time to get her love life in order - she was seeing both the reformed Adam Noshimuri and Charlie Fong) and Danny...Danny needed time to relax. 

The custody case was over; Grace would remain with them on Hawai'i. On the way out Danny brought up the house and this time did voice a, "Thank you, because I am sick of living in that hotel." Steve didn't answer him, but the smile Danny received was somewhat guarded. On any other day Danny would have confronted him, but not on this day; this was a day of happiness and fighting with his partner, much as he thrived on it, was out.

Danny did bring up buying things for his new house but Steve dissuaded him by simply stating that Grace should help him choose what to buy. Steve also convinced him to take his boxes out of storage and keep them at his house until Danny's new place was ready. "A storage unit costs a fortune and you have to buy food for two from now on." 

"What about the mortgage, Steve?" Danny was a bit worried. "I signed a bunch of papers you didn't give me a chance to read and the house is a few blocks from you. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to afford a place in your neighborhood. Am I getting a raise?" The last was said with a hopeful smile.

"No room in the budget for a raise," Steve frowned, "but you won't have to pay $580 in child support either, so part of that can go toward a mortgage payment, and...."

" **Part** of it?" Danny's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? With my picture perfect credit," he snorted, "I'm sure to get a rate of at least 35% from the only person who would approve me...my Uncle Vic. But on the bright side, at least I won't get my legs broken if I miss a payment." Danny blinked at him. "How do you know my child support amount?"

"I have to sign the payroll checks, Danny; the first time I saw yours I thought accounting made a mistake." Steve casually squeezed Danny's shoulder. "It has three bedrooms - one for you, one for Grace and a third for any guests."

"Maybe Derek Marcum will fund me."

"I know the manager at First National and you'll get a decent rate, I promise." Steve simply stated it as fact. "You won't have to pick me up for work either; I'll just walk over to your place in the morning. We can have a proper breakfast instead of the usual malasadas or coco puffs, take Grace to school and from there its 20 minutes to the office." He stopped at a light and gave Danny puppy-eyes and a pout. "Don't you want to live near me, Danno?"

"Steve...."

"End of discussion."

Danny knew it was futile to keep harping on it, at least for now, so he attempted to bring up Doris, but Steve pointed out that Mary Ann had a few flights scheduled and wouldn't be home until Monday night. When his mother told her story, both McGarrett children would be there to hear her out.

In the interim Doris was staying with a friend, but she hadn't told them with whom or where; Steve had her number and when he (or Mary) were ready, they would call her.

By Sunday night Grace's boxes and Danny's things from storage were now in the garage; the only things left were the everyday items in the hotel room. They would get those packed when the new house was ready and would take everything over little by little, to ensure that there was enough space. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The weekend went by quickly and Monday morning Danny was at the airport. A phone call to Lori at Homeland and both he and Grace received security clearance so they could wait by the gate.

Rachel was cold to him, and spent the wait sitting on the play mat on the floor, playing with Grace and Charlie.

Danny finally stood and stared outside, turning to his right and seeing Stan there.

Stan had stayed out of the custody battle; it wasn't his. He loved Grace with all his heart, but agreed with the judge - father and daughter belonged together. He did request that perhaps Grace could spend an extra holiday or two with them. Yes, it would be good for Rachel, but especially for Charlie.

Being 5000 miles away from his own family had Danny agreeing; he missed his siblings terribly.

Once the flight was called they headed for the gate.

Danny shook hands with Stan, while Grace gave Stan a big hug and a kiss. 

Grace held her tears in check as she gave the same to her mother, but when she took Charlie into her arms the floodgates opened. And of course once she began crying, her brother did the same. 

Rachel joined in, all her anger gone and she pulled Danny into a hug, whispered, "You are a good father," and gave him a teary smile. 

As they walked onto the plane Danny picked Grace up, trying to soothe her, and they stayed until the plane left.

Grace's sobs slowed to sniffles and she rested her head upon Danny's shoulder, waving one last time to the plane as it taxied down the runway. She squirmed out of his arms and wiped her eyes, and then took his hand in hers, giving him a small smile. "I'm gonna miss Mom and Charlie, and even Stan a little bit, but I'm happy I don't have to move again, because I love Hawai'i," she took a breath, "and I love you Danno so very much and I would miss our ohana, especially Uncle Steve, who would be so lonely without us to keep him company."

Danny wondered what she meant by that, but would ask her about it later. He turned around ready to leave the terminal when he stopped in his tracks.

There was "Uncle Steve," leaning against the wall, arms folded and legs crossed, smiling at them. 

Steve explained that he drove there with Chin, who took Danny's car home; they'd pick it up later. Seeing the confusion on Danny and Grace's faces he pointed outside to his truck (guarded by airport security) - the truck with two surfboards Danny recognized as his and Grace's. "Yes, Danny, I rifled your hotel room," Steve shrugged, "and grabbed a change of clothes for each of you. We are going to do something happy today - we're surfing and grilling hot dogs on the beach." He quickly added, "Real beef hot dogs so there will be no complaining about Spam." He poked Grace in the tummy, making her giggle.

Steve had just merged into traffic when he slapped Danny's hand from the radio. "Don't touch that dial, Williams."

"Oingo Boingo, Steve? Have you no shame?"

"I like them, okay? And its my truck, so I'll play what I want to."

"Fine," Danny conceded.

Of course since Steve was driving they ended up at his house - where the Camaro was parked; apparently Chin had brought it over. They surfed for a while and Danny did his best to keep up, but eventually just gave up, swimming while they continued to surf. After that came the hot dogs, and since Danny wouldn't allow Grace to go swimming so soon after eating, she convinced them to build a sandcastle, with a deep moat. He observed Steve's face light up as he dug in the sand with her; the man was grinning and laughing like a little kid. Finally there was more swimming and playing, but eventually the sun was going down; the day was coming to an end.

They all went inside, cleaned up and got dressed, but when Danny was ready to leave he found Grace lying in Mary's bed, crying again. He laid down next to her, waiting for Grace to come to him, which she did, crawling into his arms a few minutes later. Her tears ebbed and her breathing slowed as she dropped off into a deep sleep; it had been an emotionally tiring day for her. Tomorrow Danny would make it up to her the best way he knew how - pancakes for breakfast and a trip to the mall for some new school clothes. He intended to lie down for only a few minutes and then move to the couch, but exhaustion took him over as well.

Steve wondered what happened to Danny and when he checked on them he found the two asleep. He was silent as he walked over and picked up the light blanket to cover them, and then saw Danny's eyes open. Steve whispered, "It's safe to sleep, Danno," and backed off, closing the door behind him. He made a quick call to the Governor, letting Denning know, in no uncertain terms, that he was declaring a week's vacation for his team. In two years they had never had time off and it was needed now.

Knowing the circumstances surrounding everything, Denning agreed without hesitation.

Once the call ended Steve glanced at the closed door. He had promised Danny no more secrets or half-truths, and he had something extremely important to explain. The problem was how to explain it without getting his ass kicked.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

Danny and Grace slept straight through the night and Danny woke without her, noticing it was almost nine. He washed up and once again was thankful he kept a toothbrush and a few spare items of clothing here; he crashed at Steve's so often it finally seemed prudent. Danny heard Grace's laughter coming from the kitchen and as he peered in he saw Steve by the coffee pot and Grace at the table eating cereal. The two were in swimsuits; they had been out in the ocean already. 

Danny kissed Grace good morning and ruffled her hair, and as he reached over to get a cup of coffee, Steve's lips came down for a kiss on his cheek then he ruffled Danny's hair, sending Grace into another peal of giggles.

"Five-0 is on vacation until Grace goes back to school," Steve announced, "and today we're going shopping for stuff Grace doesn't need, but wants." He nodded in a 'so there' motion, watching Grace break into a wide grin. "Don't panic, Danno," he reassured, "I'm buying. You get the necessities, I get the Wii games."

"Grace doesn't have a Wii," Danny told him.

"Yes, but she wants one, and since I do also, we're buying it." Steve shooed Grace to her room to get dressed. "Before you say anything, Danny, the Navy pays me an obscene monthly salary, which I draw in addition to the one I earn as the head of Five-0. And I really do want a Wii."

"We'll call it a loan and I'll pay you back," Danny reluctantly agreed.

" **On** your back," Steve muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking out loud," came the quick reply. 

"Well stop it; people will think you're mental." Danny laughed a little. "Oh wait, you are, so never mind."

"Danny, I need to talk to you; it's important."

"Is it a matter of life and death?"

'Quite possibly mine,' Steve thought, but aloud he said, "No, but...."

"Then I am pouring a nice cup of coffee, taking it to my room and putting on proper clothing; anything you have to say will wait."

"All right, Danny, but we talk later." Steve walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. He stood on the landing for a moment, watching Danny disappearing into his room - which also gave him a nice view of Danny's ass and caused him to softly sigh.

Steve thought he had finally gotten himself under control around his partner, but the night he had been drunk he could have sworn Danny said, "I love you." And maybe Danny had said it, but the words had been meant in friendship only. And did Danny really kiss him? 'No,' Steve thought as he entered his bedroom, closing the door, 'just wishful thinking.' Once again (for maybe the millionth time) Steve silently bemoaned his unrequited love for his partner.

That part hadn't happened immediately; it wasn't as if the day they met in the garage Steve saw fireworks - far from it. In the beginning Steve had disliked Danny somewhat, but over time that particular feeling lessened and was replaced by respect. Yes, Danny followed too many rules for Steve, but Danny also had honor and watched Steve's back with more diligence than any SEAL he had served with. And on a dark and rainy day approximately three months after they had teamed up, during a bust involving some arms dealers, Danny pushed Steve out of the way and took a bullet for him. That was the day the emotions Steve had been harboring inside took shape. He was in love with his partner. His previously married - with a daughter - partner. His very straight partner.

Straight. That one little word ruined everything. Steve knew the only place he would have Danny was in his fantasies.

Steve took out clothes and pulled off his swimsuit, taking it to the bathroom and hanging it up. He returned to his bedroom and his eyes went straight to the bed. Leaning against the wall he spit on his palm and wrapped his hand around his cock. He pulled at his hard-on a few times and his eyes slid shut. In his head he saw Danny naked (thank you Five-0 locker room!), laid out upon his bed, ass in the air, begging Steve to fuck him. Steve jerked himself a little faster, a vision of Danny's soft smile filling his mind, the blue of his eyes hidden by blown pupils and his ass just waiting for Steve's dick....

"STEVE?! YOU COMIN' OR WHAT?!" Danny screamed from downstairs.

'I would be if you hadn't interrupted,' Steve thought, but shouted back, "JUST A SECOND!" and quickly put underwear, shorts and a tee on and grabbed his sneakers. He joined Danny and Grace downstairs and he opened the front door to find his sister standing there. 

"You gonna move your ass so I can come in or do I barrel right though you?"

"Hey!" Danny snapped. "Watch your language; there are impressionable ears here."

"Yeah, `Anake Mary," Grace nodded, "butt would be less offensive to Danno's hearing."

"`Anake?" Danny asked her.

"It means Aunt." Grace was very matter-of-fact about it. "She's my adopted ohana."

"I'm going to sleep." Mary Ann half-stumbled to her room and shut the door.

"We adopted her?" Danny asked Grace.

"Uh-huh, just like we adopted `Anakala Steve." Grace took Steve's hand in hers. "Right?"

"That's right," Steve nodded in agreement. 

"How is this my life?" Danny wondered aloud.

"That's a clichéd question, Danno," Steve laughed as he pushed Danny out the door, "and you totally overuse it."

Once they were in the car they settled into their usual roles: Steve played music sure to annoy Danny (this week it was 80s rock) and Danny complained about Steve's driving; Grace would read a book or text and tune them out.

The day went by quickly and Danny dropped Steve off at his house with all the packages (and of course Steve had gone overboard, buying Grace everything she casually mentioned wanting), and asked Steve to please stop pouting. He and Grace would return for dinner, but they needed to change their clothes and pick up Mister Hoppy from the vet.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It was just past five and Steve was sprawled on the couch next to Mary Ann, when Danny announced his arrival...with Doris.

The McGarrett siblings grew silent and stared at their mother, then each other, agreeing silently that Steve should speak first.

Steve knew this moment would come, but he hadn't expected Danny to instigate it. "You brought my mother."

"How very astute of you, Steve; that's why you're the brains of the operation." Danny motioned Doris into a chair. "And yes, I brought her."

"Where's Grace?" Steve shut off the TV. "Is she okay?"

"She's with a friend," Danny took a seat beside him, "and she took the rabbit with her."

Steve opted to forego any niceties and turned to his mother. "Why did you kill Wo Fat's father?"

"I was under orders," Doris answered him flatly.

"Under...." Danny started, and then paused. "Well fuck me stupid; you were CIA."

"And, on occasion, MI6 and a couple of other super-secret spy agencies." Doris laughed and snatched Steve's beer, taking a deep drink and groaning. "I hate Longboards; fucking pisswater."

"I agree." Danny disappeared into the kitchen and when he returned it was with a six pack of Budweiser. "I keep my own stash here and I think we're going to need a few."

Neither Steve nor Mary Ann had said a word; both were trying to take in the information that their mother was a government agent - a spy.

Danny had no problem speaking. "How'd you get into the spy business? Answer an ad in the New York Post?"

Doris stared at the bottle in her hands for a few minutes before she raised her eyes to her children. "I was recruited in college and I accepted; we all knew who the enemy was and wanted to defeat it." She half-laughed. "It was us versus the KGB and the Chinese; democracy," she guzzled half the bottle, "against the Commies."

"Is that why the CIA recruited me for a few assignments?" Steve's hands were balled into fists. "I thought I was good enough, but I guess not; they wanted me because of my...lineage."

"No, Steven," Doris shook her head, "if they took you it was because you were good."

"You didn't know about him, did you?" Danny knew the answer but felt the need to ask. "You haven't just been 'under the radar' for the past 20 years; you've been off the grid completely."

"Up until two years ago, when I began to play catch-up. I had to stay away to protect my...."

"Fuck that, Mommy dearest," Mary Ann interrupted, "and just explain how we ended up in the middle of a goddamn feud."

Doris finished her beer. "You have anything stronger?"

"No, absolutely not." Danny warned and extended that warning with a glare to Steve and Mary Ann. "We shouldn't even be having beer but I'm not a complete masochist. Anything else and you'll all get drunk and I just know that in a roomful of drunken McGarrett's I will receive serious, and most likely life-threatening, injuries. Now, Doris, finish your little tale of woe so we can get on with our lives."

"Wo Fat's father was a double agent working for the Red Chinese and he infiltrated the CIA; he was a fucking mole." Doris paused for a moment, her eyes moving from son to daughter, before she continued. "When we discovered who and what he was, he had already gotten away with the plans for a new type of computer chip and was on his way back to the People's Republic. I had done retrieval operations before, but this one was different. It was personal."

Steve understood her use of the word 'personal'. "Who did he kill?"

"A young agent who had been given to me as a partner; a fucking trainee, just seven months out of Langley. Guy was a crack shot though - he NEVER missed." Doris allowed herself a brief smile. "Alan was one of the good guys."

"He was your lover," Steve stated.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Stevie," Doris smirked, draining her bottle and reaching for another, "but no, I was not a blushing virgin when I married your father." She popped the cap on the table which riled Steve up.

"Watch the table."

"This piece of shit?" Doris kicked it. "We received this from your Great-Aunt Abby; she tried to unload it on every other family member and managed to con Jack into taking it."

"Can we get back to the story?" Danny sighed. "What happened with Fat Senior?" 

"I found him in his house and of course there was gunfire exchanged. I zigged when I should have zagged and received two bullets - in the thigh and the shoulder, but I hit him in the chest and in the head." Doris took a deep breath. "The moment he lay down dead I saw the kid - Wo Fat - standing in the doorway staring at me for a good minute before he took off."

"He was memorizing your face," Steve added.

Doris nodded to him. "I was ordered to take a vacation after that, came here and met your father on the beach."

"Love at first sight?" Danny was curious; from what he had learned about Jack McGarrett, Doris would have been too reckless for him.

"Oh yeah, if you were into kink." She snickered as Steve spewed beer in his lap. "He handcuffed me the first night we met," Doris let that sink in for a moment before adding, "when he arrested me during a bar brawl...in which I totally kicked the shit out of Pat Jameson - fucking two-faced bitch. She was a local congresswoman then and a nobody. But I digress...after I met Jack I put in a **request** to the agency that I be **permitted** to disappear. There were no objections and it was granted. We were in love and five months after our wedding Steve was born."

Steve was glad he wasn't in the midst of swallowing when she revealed that. "You phonied up your marriage certificate."

"Of course we did, Steven." Doris sighed. "We didn't want you to know."

Mary Ann's phone went off and she picked up her beer and stepped outside.

"You were found in '92, weren't you?" Steve asked. 

Doris finished her beer and peeled at the label. "A rogue KGB agent who spread the word." 

"So the car bomb was meant for you and not for dad."

"I used to think that," Doris stood and began to pace, "but as the years have gone by, I've wondered. All I knew back then was if I was thought dead my children would be left alone. And you were, by the Russians. But not Wo Fat. I'd forgotten all about him." 

"And Joe White?" Danny asked, wanting a reason to hate the man even more.

"Okay, I'm back," Mary Ann grinned as she sat back down, opening a fresh beer. "What'd I miss?"

"Keep quiet," Danny told her, waiting for Doris to continue. "She's getting to the end; it's like a Lifetime movie and a soap opera combined."

"Joe and I," Doris said quietly, "we worked together a few times and I knew he could be trusted."

"How?" Steve asked.

Doris took a deep breath. "Alan's last name was White; he was Joe's younger brother."

"Why didn't you come back when we were older?" Mary Ann demanded to know. "And yes, I still wish you would die again, crushed by an anvil."

"I didn't know if the KGB would still come after you no matter how much time had passed; hell, now that I've surfaced they still might." 

"Well, fuck you very much for the conversation, Doris." Mary Ann rolled her eyes. "Thankfully I have to leave for work; I was called in as a last minute replacement."

"I'll get your broomstick," Danny cracked.

"Up yours, Danno." Mary Ann turned in a huff and stalked off to the downstairs room. 

"Danno?" Doris asked, smiling at him.

Danny gave her an icy scowl. "No." 

"It's Grace's name for him," Steve explained, "and it became my term of endearment a long time ago. Mary teases him with it is all."

"No calling him 'Danno' - got it," Doris nodded in understanding. "What about Papa Smurf?"

Steve watched Danny's upper lip curl and said a quick, "No cracks about his height - ever." His lips twitched. "And no calling him Pop-N-Fresh either."

"Pop-N-Fresh?" Danny was affronted. "Have you been taking drugs? No, never mind; don't answer that. I'm not in the mood to arrest you."

Steve's response was to poke Danny in the stomach, making him giggle. "See, just like the Pillsbury doughboy...only paler."

"He's so mature," Mary laughed as she returned with her carry-bag. "Drive me to the airport, Danny."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the flight ends in New York and if you're nice to me, I bring you back a pound of pastrami and a dozen bagels."

Danny's eyes grew wide. "I apologize, I'll drive you to the airport, and I take back every rotten thing I ever said about you."

Mary Ann countered with, "And do my laundry; it's in a pile in the room."

"Deal," Danny quickly conceded, ready to sell his soul for some good pastrami. 

"Mary...." Doris began, but was quickly cut off.

"Go jump into a river of crocodiles!" Mary Ann shot back.

"Crocodiles? They're not so tough, trust me. I had an assignment once...." 

"I don't care." Mary Ann turned away. "I've decided I don't want to know you."

"If you change your mind, you have my number." Doris smiled at her. "I'm not leaving again."

"Once again, Doris, I don't give a flying fuck." 

"I'll talk to her," Danny told Doris. "But, uh, I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you for understanding, Danny." Doris put her hand out but it was ignored.

"I didn't say I understood, only that I would talk to her."

Once they were gone Doris wandered the house, stopping at an old photo on the wall. "We were a family once and we were happy."

"Don't misinterpret me, Doris; just because I'm being polite doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I didn't think you did, Steven, and maybe at some point you can learn to call me 'mom' again." Her phone rang and she talked quickly, ending with, "I'll see you in a few." She hung up, adding, "That's my ride."

"How about you just tell me where you're staying and with who."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Doris walked to the door and opened it; a moment later a car drove up and a lone figure got out, walking to the front door.

"YOU!" Steve stared wide-eyed.

"Well if it isn't Frick." Tony Archer laughed out loud. "Where's Frack?"

"You two know each other?" Doris was pleased. "Tony's an old friend. We met in New York years ago when he was a young detective and I was working on an assignment."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Steve sighed heavily. "And you worked the assignment together?"

"We certainly did," Doris said, "and when some turd took a shot at me, this guy dove in front of me and took a bullet in his shoulder."

"And afterwards...." Tony added.

"I don't want to know." Steve shook his head vehemently. 

"What?" Tony smirked. "We got to know each other in the ER." He paused for a moment and then added, "But we **really** grew to know each other in the elevator." Tony looked from Steve to Doris. "So, you working with Five-0?"

"No, just getting to know my son again." Doris nodded to Steve. "Yes, I lay claim to him."

"Son, huh? Interesting." Tony waved his arm out for Doris to leave. "Until we meet again, McGruff."

"GO!" Steve ordered, slamming the door behind them. This was too much for him and he felt the onset of a headache. His phone vibrated and he would have ignored it, except he saw Grace's photo displayed. "Gracie? Are you okay?"

_"I got a stomach ache and I wanna go home. Danno told me to call you."_

"I'm coming, kiddo, just tell me where you are."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

By the time Danny made it back, Steve was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Where's Grace?"

"In her room playing video games." Steve pointed. "I gave her some soup and she's feeling a little better."

"It's highly unlikely that your sister is ever going to forgive your mother, and I received a crash course in Hawaiian curse words." Danny took a seat. "On the bright side, I'm getting tons of food when she returns, because, you know, it's all about me. And where is Jane Bond?"

"She left with Tony Archer." Steve planted his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his palms. "They know each other."

"O-kay." Danny stared into the kitchen. "Did anybody eat? I'm starving."

Steve ignored him. "How can she just come back into our lives and expect us to accept her?"

"I'll get Grace and pick up take-out."

"What? No, Danny, it's all right. I'll make sandwiches."

"Steve, I need to take her home."

"I DVRed the Yankees double-header for you." Steve tossed him the remote. "So you have to stay and watch." 

"Fine." Danny turned on the TV. "Turkey and..."

"...White American with mustard; yes, Danno, I know what you eat."

Danny went to peek in on Grace and found her lying in bed with Mister Hoppy at her side, wearing a totally maniacal expression. "Grace, what are you playing?"

"Chop Till You Drop; I'm killing zombies."

As Danny watched, she blew a few things apart. "Don't you think that's a bit too...violent for you?"

"Killing zombies? Nope; I played it before at the game room in the mall."

"I don't know, Grace."

Grace paused it. "If you want me to stop playing, I will. But I know it's only a game, Danno, and I'd never hurt anybody in real life. Well, I mean, unless we have a zombie apocalypse." 

"It is only a game," Danny agreed, "and judging by your score, when the zombies rise, I want you at my side."

"And Uncle Steve too," Grace added.

"And Uncle Steve too," Danny smiled. "I'm going to eat and watch some TV, and then we have to go."

"Why are we going? Uncle Steve said...."

"Steve says a lot of things, most of which make no sense."

"But Danno, he told me...."

Danny gave up. "Fine, we'll stay." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back to tuck you in."

"Cool." Grace went back to her game, talking to it as she continued her "killing spree".

"Why did you buy my daughter that game?"

"The zombie one?" Steve put the plates on the table and turned on the baseball game. "She wanted it and I said okay; I don't believe that BS about video games causing violence. I've seen plenty of violence with guys who never played one. And I picked out Disney games but she was quite adamant on which ones she wanted."

"What other games did you buy her?"

"Call of Duty: Black Ops, Big Town Shoot Out, Martian Panic and Spongebob; I also grabbed Mario and Zelda and an updated edition of Tetris for us old folks. And, uh," Steve grinned, "Pac-Man, too."

"Do you mind if we stay again tonight? Grace is so involved with her game that she doesn't want to leave."

"Danny, there's something we have to discuss."

"Not now, Steven." Danny was eating, his eyes glued to the screen. "Wait until the end of both games."

When the first game ended Danny went to say good night to Grace, and when he returned he ignored anything Steve said, keeping his focus on the second game.

It was close to 1:30 when game two ended and once again Steve attempted to talk to Danny, but, as earlier, Danny brushed him off.

"We'll talk in the morning, Steve." Danny yawned and headed to the other spare room. "G'night and thanks, for everything."

"You never have to thank me for anything, Danno." Steve watched the door close and thought about following, needing to give Danny the explanation he had been putting off. But that would wait until tomorrow, after they'd had coffee...lots of coffee.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. The Family Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Grace a dog named "Jersey".

The next morning Danny was woken by Grace jumping on his bed and shaking him. "Up, Danno! The day has started and we're missing it!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Danny whined, forcing his eyes open. "Please tell me it's after seven."

"It's after nine and I got something to teach you." 

"Okay Grace." He stumbled out of bed toward the bathroom, grabbing his jeans and a tee along the way. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

Grace sat on the bed, getting antsy. "Daaann-o, hurry up; its nui."

Danny finished quickly and came out, smiling at her. "Nui?"

"It means important," she 'tsked', as if he should have known the meaning.

Five minutes later Grace was dragging Danny into the kitchen. "Well?"

"Okay, monkey." Danny took a deep breath. "Aloha kakahiaka, Steven."

"Good morning to you, too, Daniel." Steve was clearly pleased with the greeting. "So, after three years you're finally learning rudimentary Hawaiian? Other than 'hala kahiki Kehena'?"

"He's not going to say that ever again; he promised," Grace piped up, "because O'ahu is our home now; it's our pineapple Heaven."

"Does this mean you'll eat it on pizza?" Steve asked, fighting back a laugh.

Danny and Grace glanced at each other, and then gave Steve twin glares, groaned "Yecchh!" together, and wiped their mouths in disgust.

"Okay," Steve agreed, "no pineapple on pizza."

Grace got a look at the counter and grinned. "Are those....?"

"The blueberry fairy brought them," Steve took out the griddle, "so we could have a nice breakfast."

"Pancakes!" Grace grinned and gave him a big hug. "Aloha Au Ia 'Oe, `Anakala."

"I love you also, Gracie, and you guys go outside and let me cook." Steve began to take out the ingredients he needed. "This will take a little while and I'll call you when the first batch is ready."

"Yeah, fine, whatever; as long as I get my caffeine." Danny poured himself a mug and headed out back, while Grace grabbed her phone and followed him.

Steve stood there for a moment, dreading the conversation he had to have with Danny; the talk he had been putting off for over a week. Steve's plan was solid: He was going to ply Danny with blueberry pancakes, topped with blueberry syrup and freshly whipped cream. Danny would be so relaxed after eating his favorite breakfast that when Steve broke the news, he wouldn't have to worry about Danny killing him in a slow and painful fashion. And like all good SEALs, Steve had a Plan B: He'd simply hide behind Grace.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Once they were outside, Grace handed Danny her phone. "Danno, will you take a few pictures of me?" 

"All right, and later on we're going shopping for new school clothes, which we didn't get yesterday." As Danny snapped a few photos, he noticed that she was standing against the 'wall' Steve had erected, pointing at the sign mounted upon it; the sign that stated, in big red letters, **PRIVATE**.

Grace was very excited. "I can't wait to send the pictures to all of my friends of my new house with the private beach."

Danny was completely baffled, to say the least, and had no clue what his daughter was talking about.

Grace of course didn't notice and happily babbled about all the neat things Steve was going to buy her for her new room. "I get to paint the ceiling black and we're gonna put up glow-in-the-dark stars and the planets."

There was an attempt by Danny to explain that they were moving into a house, and not Steve's house, but Grace ignored him and continued on. The words, "Uncle Steve said we're moving in, Danno; you, me, Jersey, and Mister Hoppy," got through loud and clear - except for the small fact that Steve had never told Danny. 

Danny told Grace to keep taking pictures and he went inside to confront Steve. "Grace just enlightened me to the fact that the Williams' family - dad, daughter and family pets - is moving in with you. I tried to explain that we had our own house and...." The proverbial light bulb went off above his head and everything fell into place. "What happened to the house?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for a couple of days now." Steve was finally forced to admit the whole truth; he didn't want it to come out this way, but Danny hadn't given him a chance to explain. "Somebody put in a higher bid at the last minute and it was a few days before court; there was a codicil about that in your paperwork, that the owners could change their minds, and nobody noticed. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to add to your stress."

"You didn't want to add to my stress? I thought that was your hobby." Danny wasn't quite sure how to react. "Steve, what made you think I would want to move in with you?"

"I was sort of under the impression," Steve stared at the mixing bowl, "that you liked me, in a 'more-than-friends' kind of way."

"Steven, when did your warped mind come to that conclusion? Do I need to call Doris and ask if she ever dropped you on your head?"

"The night I came back." Steve slowly raised his eyes to Danny's. "I may have been shitfaced but I remember everything you said. You told me I was your best friend and that you'd never leave, and you also said 'I love you'."

"You...you took it out of...out of context," Danny stammered. 

"Out of...okay, I'll give you that," Steve conceded, "but did I misunderstand the kiss, Danny?"

"What kiss?" Danny was doing his best to look surprised, and failing.

"I thought I imagined it, but your face tells me otherwise." Steve brushed his fingers against Danny's arm and Danny pulled away. "Danno?"

"We have to go, Grace and I." Danny kept his eyes locked with Steve's as he backed away. "We'll stay in the hotel until I find a place."

"I understand and...Danny, I'm so sorry, and the offer of getting a mortgage at my bank still stands." 

"We're going now." Danny turned away from Steve and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Steve standing there open-mouthed. He returned 30 seconds later, stepped right into Steve's personal space and poked him in the chest. "You were going to let me leave."

"Well, yeah, Danny; that's what you wanted."

"Since when do you care about what I want?" Danny was grinding his teeth. "From day one when you drafted me into your band of merry men you have ignored my wants. But not today, which is the one day I actually need you to."

"I don't get it." Steve was thoroughly confused. 

"He doesn't get it," Danny said to himself. "Steve, you were supposed to tell me in no uncertain terms I was staying." He paused as Steve **finally** got a clue. "And then I was sort of hoping you'd kiss me."

"You're staying," Steve drew him close, "and there will be no argument."

"I'm not going to argue." Danny leaned into Steve's body and rested his head against Steve's chest, feeling Steve's right hand caressing his nape. "See? This is me not arguing."

Steve tilted Danny's head up and brought his lips down. "I'm going to kiss you now." He took Danny's lips in what he meant to be a chaste first kiss. That lasted for 0.2 seconds before Steve began to make a meal of Danny's mouth. Coming up for a quick breath he managed to say, "Pleasedon'tgoIwantyouIneedyouI'llkillforyou." His hands found their way to Danny's ass and as he groped he kissed his way to Danny's ear. "I want you laid out across my bed, begging for my cock inside you."

"Steve...God, Steve, you need to stop...Grace...."

Steve turned his head and peered outside. "She's still on the beach." 

"She's quick and stealthy, like all little girls; my mother told me and since she raised three daughters I am listening to her." Danny placed his hand on Steve's chest. "And we'll have plenty of time for...us...later. Besides, I'm starving and I want my pancakes." He was quite correct about Grace because as if on cue she entered the kitchen. 

"I'm hungry; can I have a Pop-Tart 'til pancakes?"

"Steve doesn't have Pop-Tarts, Grace; but I bet he has a nice granola bar for you."

Grace pursed her lips and once again asked, "Can I have a Pop-Tart?"

"Yes, dear," Danny teased, sweeping his arm out towards the pantry.

Grace opened the door, reached inside and pulled out a familiar blue box.

"Well I'll be damned - the man has human food after all." Danny took the box, smirking. "I didn't know they made these in wheatgrass flavor."

Steve grabbed it and handed it back to Grace. "Just one and you have to promise to eat all your pancakes."

"I promise, Commander, sir!" Grace saluted him and took out a package, putting the box back. She opened it up and handed one to Danny. "Strawberry frosted, my favorite."

"Mine too," Danny smiled, biting into it and taking a gulp of his coffee.

"I know." Steve grinned and pointed to the blueberries. "Rinse those off while I prepare the batter."

Danny wolfed down his Pop-Tart. "Aye-Aye, Sir!" He finished his coffee and placed the berries in the strainer, turning on the water. He shook the strainer but to assist in rinsing he brought his hand down and gently tossed them.

"Danno, are you and Steve boyfriends now?"

Danny crushed a handful of berries in his fist. "Why would you ask that, monkey?"

"You were kissing," she replied nonchalantly. "I saw you through the window."

More berries were smushed by Danny's fingers. "Uh...Grace...um...." He wasn't quite sure how to approach this. 

Thankfully Steve didn't have that problem. "Yes we are, Gracie." His lips twitched as he glanced at the blueberries. "And I think we're having plain pancakes."

"Damn it!" Danny washed his hands. "Let's go out for breakfast; on me. By the time we're finished the mall will be open and school shopping begins."

"Danno," Grace was almost whispering, "I don't want pink tee-shirts that have sparkly dolphins or yellow-sequined bunnies. That backpack you picked out yesterday? I don't do _Dora the Explorer_."

"All right then," Danny started, hiding his hurt, "you get to pick your own clothes, and I apologize for picking out 'little kid' clothes for you." 

"But he really should be apologizing for messing up my wonderful pancakes," Steve added.

"Since we'll be at the mall, I'm going to buy a new tie," Danny said out loud, not directing the question to either of them, "because all of my ties," he fixed Steve with a murderous glare, "mysteriously vanished from the closet in my hotel room. One day I had an endless supply and then...poof, all gone."

"If you need one for a special occasion," Steve shrugged, "I bet it'll appear like magic."

Danny then turned to Grace. "Do you have any idea where they went?" He knew very well she'd been Steve's co-conspirator.

"It's classified," Grace replied with a perfectly straight face, "and I'll never tell." Her stomach growled. "Can I have a bowl of cereal?"

Steve was quick and grabbed bowls, spoons, the cereal and milk. "We'll all indulge."

"You have Frosted Flakes?" Danny stared at the box. "Why?" 

"I like Tony the Tiger." Twin looks of astonishment and Steve shrugged. "I wasn't raised by wolves; I know who he is."

"I can do it myself, Danno." Grace took the box from him. "I'm not a baby."

"No, I guess you're not," Danny replied, staring at his bowl.

The always perceptive Grace quickly added, "But I still need you." 

Danny smiled at her and leaned over, resting his forehead upon hers and kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you, too."

Grace was about to eat a spoonful of cereal, but paused. "Are we a family? The three of us?"

"I don't know." Danny eyed Steve. "Are we?"

"We've been a family for a long time," Steve said thoughtfully. "We just didn't know it until now."

The sound of the front door opening had both men on their feet, and then "You got coffee in there?" echoed in the other room, followed by Mary Ann's presence in the kitchen.

"Oh God," Danny groaned, "and here I thought my day was improving. Aren't you supposed to be in New York getting my food?"

"Somebody else was called in and I ran into a friend at the airport. We had drinks and spent the night together." She huffed and narrowed her eyes. "And I can come and go as I please here, because unlike **some people** , I happen to live in this house."

"We're gonna live here too!" Grace was bouncing in her seat. 

"I see." Mary poured a cup of coffee. "I'm not home much, Grace, and I don't mind sharing with you when I'm here - if you don't."

"You won't have to share," Steve ate a spoonful of cereal and waited until his sister was in the middle of drinking, "because Danny's moving up to my room." As Mary Ann spewed coffee out of her nose and all over her shirt, Steve was satisfied he could still be a bratty brother.

Mary Ann was about to make a smarmy remark of "Who tops?" except Grace was sitting right there.

"They're boyfriends now." Grace announced with pride. "Isn't it cool?" 

"I think it's very cool," was the only way Mary Ann could respond to the happy little girl.

"And we're all going shopping to the mall for new school clothes for me." Grace finished her cereal. "I'm not going to that private school anymore and I get to wear my own stuff."

"You're not?" Steve was curious. "Why? Danny, if it's a matter of tuition, I can...."

"No, Uncle Steve," Grace interrupted, "it's okay. You and Aunt Mary went to public school here, and you got a good education, right?"

"Well, yeah," Steve answered, nodding along with Mary Ann.

"And besides, I hate wearing a uniform and always having my hair in pigtails or pulled back." Grace pushed her bowl away and stood. "I want to have my own style."

"If you want your own style and not your...keeper's," Mary Ann stuck her tongue out at Danny, "then I suggest you go shopping with me and not some old man."

"Really? Can I, Danno? Please?" Grace took Mary Ann's hand. "I promise not to lose her, Uncle Steve."

"Fine, go with...her," Danny conceded, knowing there was no other option.

"YAY! I'm gonna go get dressed!" Grace almost flew to her room.

"I swear, Mary, if she comes home with...." Danny started.

"Relax, sheesh!" Mary Ann was affronted. "I know she's only 11, not 18 and I know how you are - so 12th century. You'll probably buy her a chastity belt for her Sweet 16." She turned with a huff, travel bag tossed over her shoulder and went to change.

Once they were done Danny took the bowls to the sink. "Tell me the **real** reason you didn't let me know about the house; I don't want to hear any BS about stress."

"Danny, you would have been honest with the judge, and if you didn't have a proper place to live he might have sent Grace away; I was not going to permit that to happen."

"And when did you tell Grace we were moving in?"

"When I picked her up yesterday she asked if you were going to be living with me. I didn't think and just said yes."

Mary Ann popped her head in. "We're leaving and we may never return."

"That's right," Grace smiled, "we're gonna go live on Fiji, wherever that is."

Danny blew her a kiss. "Send me a postcard."

" **We** will." Mary Ann nodded to Grace, who nodded back. "Later, old dudes."

As the two left, Danny muttered, "Your sister is evil."

Steve turned him around and pressed Danny against the counter. "You don't really think that or you wouldn't have allowed Grace to go." 

Danny tried to move but Steve pushed against him. "Steve, what are you doing?"

Steve angled his hips so his swollen cock met Danny's. "If you don't know, then we're in big trouble." He rested his hands on Danny's shoulders and slowly slid them down along Danny's biceps, along his abdomen and under his tee. "This has got to go." Steve lifted Danny's shirt and as he pulled it off he bent his head to lick a nipple. He pulled away for a moment and stripped off his own shirt. He tongued Danny's ear, hearing the soft moan and felt Danny's body sag - oh yeah, Steve had found a hot spot all right, and he intended to take full advantage of it - but not yet. 

"I want...." Danny lost his train of thought; Steve's lips and tongue were fucking magic and destroying his brain cells.

"Tell me what you want." Steve licked and bit his Adam's apple, then used his tongue to lap at a nipple.

"I want...." Danny wanted to relinquish control to Steve, permit him to do as he pleased with Danny's body - in short, he wanted to be Steve's fuck toy; he wanted....what he really wanted was to tease his partner. "I want you to give Miranda properly; it does not begin with, _"You have the right to remain stupid"_."

Steve's mouth split into a grin. "You want to be my fuck toy?"

Needless to say Danny was mortified. "I didn't...." He felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "No, I only thought it."

"Sorry, Danny, you said it out loud." Steve held back his laugh but it didn't matter; Danny could always read his face.

Danny's emotions now morphed into petrified and wholly embarrassed, and he misread Steve, shoving him backwards. "You think it's funny?" He stared at the doorway, ready to bolt. 

Steve blocked his way. "Yes, but not...." 

"Am I a joke to you?" Anger was seeping into Danny's tone. 

"No, of course not, but Danno, I've been daydreaming about being **your** fuck toy." Steve laughed out loud at the utterly confused expression Danny was wearing. "Babe, I'm still trying to work out why you love me."

"Quit stealing my term of endearment." Danny's brief bout of anger was ebbing. "And why is it so surprising to you?"

"You don't just love me for my..." Steve shrugged his shoulders like a big kid, "...my looks."

"How could I not love an anal-retentive, all-knowing, various OCD-suffering Neanderthal who vacuums my crumbs before I'm done eating?" Danny was calmer now. "You've been used for your looks, I take it."

"A few years back in that club, when you told me women were eye-humping me? I noticed, Danno, and I didn't like it." Steve shook his head and when he lifted his eyes there was pain in them. "When I was in school, the girls wanted to date a jock or they wanted me to do their homework; when I grew up women just wanted to show me off or sleep with me. Nobody has ever wanted to stay." It was obvious the memories hurt. "I don't think anybody ever just liked **me**."

"What about Catherine?"

"That's different, Danny; she and I were never serious."

"I know that." Danny rested his head against Steve's chest and slid his left hand into Steve's right, squeezing it. "Besides, if I leave Grace will not be a happy camper, she will be miserable and I will blame you." His arm slid around Steve's waist. "Now, can we get back to the kissing?"

"I guess so." Steve leaned down, Danny tilted his head up...and Steve's phone went off.

"Don't you dare," Danny warned him. "If it's important they'll leave a message."

Steve took a look and sighed. "It's Denning."

"Ignore him; he'll call back." 

But Steve couldn't and Danny knew it, and with a shrug of defeat Steve answered. He listened for a few minutes, eyed Danny for a second, and continued to "Yes" the Governor. The call ended and Steve was staring at his phone. 

"What's wrong, Steve?" Danny was concerned. "Do we have a case? Aren't we supposed to have the week off?"

"He's just come from a meeting with the new budget staff and they want to talk to me about Five-0's expenditures; nobody ever went over them before. And he asked nicely; said please and everything." Steve stole a quick kiss. "To be continued?"

"As long as you don't blame the Ping-Pong table on me." Danny snorted. "It was your idea."

"You insist on Kenyan beans - direct from the country of origin," Steve pointed out. "It would be cheaper if you flew there directly to pick them up. And why do you order black cherry soda from some guy in Brooklyn? What's wrong with what I get at the supermarket?"

" _Dr. Brown's_ is far superior, you heathen." Danny still hadn't let Steve go. "About that kiss...." As he pressed his lips against Steve's, Danny's left hand latched onto Steve's hair and he forced Steve's lips apart with his tongue and ground his cock forward. 

Steve's entire body was thrumming from the various stimulations: The taste of Danny's tongue entwined with his; the shared sweat between their bare chests; the hand currently threaded in the strands of his hair causing pleasure that was almost pain. Or maybe it was Danny's right hand, which had migrated from Steve's waist into the back of his sleep pants and was currently fondling his ass. 

Danny drew back and leered - fucking leered - gasped out, "Not letting you leave yet," and returned to his ministrations, this time adding some moaning and dry-humping for good measure.

Steve was trying to concentrate on everything at once and his vision was growing, quite literally, fuzzy. When Danny's hand left his ass and raked nails down his back, his body went into overload. He pushed Danny back abruptly and panted for air while holding onto the counter to keep himself upright. "Oh God." It took a moment for him to get control of his breathing. "Where did you learn to do all that?"

"I improvised." Danny attempted to step back into Steve's personal space, but was held at arm's length. "You didn't like it."

"Danny...."

"It wasn't good." 

"Danny...." 

"I'll make it better next time."

"DANNY!" This time Steve clamped a hand over his mouth as Danny got ready to speak again. He moved his eyes down his own body and Danny's followed. 

Danny just stared, at a loss for words.

Steve's come had soaked his sleep pants. "Yes, Danny," he smirked, "you owe me a new pair of sweats." Steve worked Danny's pants and underwear down - and down Steve went also, to his knees. He stole a quick glance up and smiled. "Fair is fair; I come, you come." He rubbed his cheek against Danny's inner thigh and gave a sigh of contentment. "Oh yeah." The tip of Steve's tongue made a path along Danny's length from base to tip and licked down the other side. Bending his head he left soft butterfly kisses on Danny's balls before making his way back to Danny's cock. He took the head between his lips and traced it with his tongue. "Is this good, Danny?" 

Danny's answer was to hold onto Steve's shoulders tightly; it would be a miracle if Steve had no bruising from the fingers digging into his skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the long-forgotten physical feeling of a blowjob; it had been YEARS since he had been the recipient - Rachel had been disgusted by oral sex and Gabrielle had cringed at the thought of going down on him, and there had been nobody in between save for his right hand. 

Steve had to call upon his military training to keep things moving slowly. He was so fucking hot for his partner, had been for so damn long and his fantasies had always been quick and dirty. But the reality was something different - now that he had Danny both in his heart and (soon) in his bed, he had to take his time. Steve had to learn what Danny enjoyed to give him the most pleasure and a blow job - if the sounds Danny was making were any indication - was the perfect choice. Steve spit on his palm and wrapped it around Danny's cock, jerking him slow while he took Danny into his throat. He pulled back for a brief moment and sucked on a finger, before his lips opened once again and his mouth descended.

Danny was sure his legs were going out on him. Steve was not only deep-throating him, he was using his tongue along the thick vein and he had moved one hand up, rubbing the palm against Danny's nipple. Then Steve's other hand slid to his ass and a moist finger slid along his hole - **THAT** was a new thing. His eyes snapped open and he looked down, seeing Steve with a mouth full of his cock, and Steve's eyes - God, those eyes were staring into his in what was clearly wonderment...and maybe more than a bit of lust. So lost was Danny, that it took his brain a few minutes to notice that his left hand was once again wound in Steve's hair, that he was holding Steve's mouth over his cock and that his hips were thrusting his cock down Steve's throat. For a moment Danny thought he was hurting Steve and he tried to pull away.

Steve moved the hand currently torturing Danny's nipples to his waist, holding Danny in place. He was living out one of his fantasies: On his knees as Danny fucked his mouth. Steve raised his head and purposely grazed his teeth along the skin before he swallowed and pushed his finger deeper. He repeated this three times before Danny was trying to draw back again.

Danny tried to warn him but the man wouldn't budge. "Steve...." He finally found his voice. "You have to stop...oh fuck, I...." 

Steve tasted the first drops of come and that only spurred him on, moaning and working Danny's cock for all it was worth. He took what he was able to and finished Danny off with his hand, ending up with come all over his face. He licked his lips clean and softly moaned. "I've never done that before."

"Huh?" Danny was coming down from a most intense orgasm and his brain was coming back online. "Never?"

"Usually I stop before he...I mean I've never...I pull off before...." Steve was clearly lost for words.

"I get it, Steve, and it was the most awesome blowjob ever; adjectives cannot describe it."

Steve got to his feet and took Danny into his arms. "Let's go to bed now."

"Denning, Steve."

"Fuck Denning." 

"Be brave, Steven, and lie through your teeth so we don't lose the _Dessert of the Month Club_ membership; next up are Key Lime tarts." Steve went for a kiss, Danny ducked under his arm. "Do not kiss me until you brush, floss and rinse thoroughly." He managed to move the small space to the sink, wet a paper towel and cleaned himself up.

"You still owe me a pair of pants." Steve drank some water. "But I think I'll take payment out in trade." He swooped in for a deep kiss, ignoring Danny's protests. "I love you, too, Danno." Steve was giddy as he left the kitchen to get dressed.

"He loves me," Danny muttered as he pulled up his pants and poured himself another cup of coffee, taking it to the table. "He wants to go to bed with me." He wiped his hands over his face. "Just tell him you don't have a clue." Danny didn't know how long he sat there, but was jolted from his thoughts by Steve's voice in the other room.

"How would you like to be stew?"

Danny was quiet as he stepped into the other room, finding Steve kneeling beside Mister Hoppy.

"I have a lot of recipes for you - braised, broiled and deep-fried." Steve looked quite determined. "I'll roast you on a spit."

If it had been anybody else Danny would have been concerned, but being he knew Steve he just chuckled. "Steve, why are you threatening the poor bunny?"

"He crapped on my floor, Danno; look."

Danny picked up the rabbit, holding him up to Steve. "You'd cook him? Just look at those eyes; they're the windows to his soul."

"I find any more pellets, he's lunch!"

Mister Hoppy was frightened at Steve's tone and tried to climb over Danny, wanting to get away.

"Now look what you did." Danny almost dropped the rabbit. "You're scaring him, Steve."

"Where's Jersey?"

"Kono's dropping him off later and no, Steven, he is not going to make a meal of this little guy." Danny was now cradling Mister Hoppy and cooing. "It's okay; the big bad SEAL won't hurt you."

"Just keep him in his cage."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Danny waved him off. "Now go to your meeting and don't say a word about the daily malasadas and/or coco puffs from Liliha's."

"And if I do?" Steve challenged.

"I tell Grace about the threats."

"Keeping my mouth shut, Danno; you have my word."

"Off with you and I'll see you later." 

"Can I have a good-bye kiss?" Steve pouted. "Just one?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Steve leaned down, closed his eyes and went for it, then jumped back when he realized he was kissing Mister Hoppy. "Fuck!" He made spitting noises. "Rabbit germs, Danny!"

"You don't have any germs, do you?" Danny rocked the bunny. "I'm gonna put you in your cage and give you a big bowl of rabbit chow, because you're a good boy, oh yes you are." He rubbed noses with the small animal.

As Steve left Danny heard him mumble, "And they say I'm the one who's warped?"

Danny put the rabbit in his cage and fed him, feeling mischievous and exchanged Mister Hoppy's tap water with Steve's high-priced bottled brand. He then began to wonder about his lack of experience with men. He knew Steve wouldn't be bothered by it, but Danny himself was. He opened the laptop and did a search of various terms pertaining to gay sex but all that did was lead him to porno sites. He nearly clicked on one, but decided not to chance a virus. Instead he decided to do this the old-fashioned way and headed out to the bookstore.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Life Lessons

Danny drove 45 minutes to the Barnes and Noble in Honolulu. This particular store was large and would most likely have what he needed. Plus he could 'get lost in the crowd'; he didn't think he would be recognized. That had already happened twice, including a run-in with a reporter while he was in the supermarket. He certainly didn't want to see the headline " ** _Danny Williams of Five-0 Comes Out_**." He wasn't in any way ashamed of what he and Steve had found together, but it was fresh and new, and for now he wanted to keep it between them...and Grace and Mary Ann. There was one other reason: The United States Navy. Even though 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' had been rescinded, that was only on paper; Steve was still a SEAL, inactive or not. 

As Danny entered the store he was thankful there was a little map on the wall and he was able to locate the section on gay sex - or, as the map had it, _Lifestyle Choices_. If Steve's meeting took a while, which they usually did, he could buy a book, get it home and give it a quick once over before Steve returned. 

What Danny didn't count on was the vast collection of books, and he completely lost track of time.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve's meeting didn't take very long; after speaking with the three budget committee members privately, they changed their minds and agreed that Five-0 did one hell of a job keeping the islands safe, and what were a few requisitions, even if they were not the norm? Why shouldn't the task force have a 3D capable flat screen (which Steve intended to take home at the first possible moment) the Yankees network and Netflix? Of course Denning wasn't aware that the SEAL had enough dirt on each of the members to influence them in his favor. 

Once Steve had learned an "official" budget panel was created he had prepared, just in case. He reasoned it wasn't a criminal investigation, so blackmail was okay. Presenting one conservative member with photos of the man clad in leather - and in an S&M club - can do wonders to sway a decision. 

Afterwards he planned to go straight home, back to Danny...and bed. Steve was going to make love with Danny until the two of them passed out from exhaustion or Grace returned home - whichever came first. He received a call along the way that some books he had ordered were in, and opted to make a quick trip to pick them up since he was 10 minutes away. 

When Steve entered the bookstore he was greeted with a display of classic children's literature, including one of his childhood favorites, _Treasure Island_. Knowing how much Grace enjoyed action and adventure he decided to buy it, and then began to think of other books he had enjoyed when he was younger, and searched those out as well. He wandered the aisles, grabbing copies of _Peter Pan_ and _The Call of the Wild_ , and as he headed to the back he spotted Danny with a pile of books, balancing them in his arms. "New reading material?"

Danny heard Steve's voice and in his haste to hide the titles dropped all the books.

Steve began to pick them up, staring at the titles. " _Gay Sex for Dummies_?" He looked at the next one. " _The Cookbook of Gay Sex_?" 

"The title sounded...informative." Danny had the good grace to duck his head as he felt his cheeks growing warm. 

"You should have told me you'd never done this before." Steve flipped through the 'cookbook'. "You don't need those; you can practice with me." He tilted his head and studied one position. "This actually looks painful."

Danny snuck a quick peek. "Maybe we'll skip this book."

"I think that's a good idea," Steve agreed wholeheartedly, putting the books down. 

"We'll take this one instead," Danny chose the 'Dummies' book, "and I'll buy." 

"No." Steve took it from him and the moment Danny's mouth opened to protest, he shut Danny up with a brief kiss. When he pulled back Danny was eyeing him strangely. "What is it, Danno? Don't you like my kisses anymore?" 

"Steve, we can't do this here." Danny shook his head in protest. "It's a public place."

"I...you...." Steve opened his mouth and shut it a few times. "Don't sweat it, **Detective** ; I'm sure nobody from HPD will recognize you without a tie."

"What? No, you goof!" Danny punched him in the arm. "I don't care about that. But what if one of your army buddies sees you?"

"Navy, you miscreant, and if that's why I can't kiss you...." Steve grabbed Danny by the shoulders and yanked him forward. "Frankly, Danny, I don't give a damn." And he didn't, not at all, and proved it by sealing his lips over Danny's and moaning softly. One hand began to make its way down Danny's back, settling into the back pocket of Danny's Levis. Steve whimpered when Danny broke off the kiss, but moved his lips forward, wanting more.

"Steve, kissing is one thing, but please don't...."

"No groping Danny's tight ass in public places - got it." Steve sucked his lower lip between his teeth. "Can I feel you up when we get home?"

Danny ignored him, wanting an answer to another question. "We've established you don't care about being seen by one of your fellow manatees, and why not, may I ask?" 

"SEAL. S-E-A-L," Steve spelled it out in the air with his fingers, "in upper-case letters. And it doesn't matter because I'm resigning my commission."

"Why?" Danny was surprised and that was putting it mildly. "Being a SEAL is your life; last year you actually considered Gutches' offer to lead a new team."

"That was last year, Danny, and if I don't resign they can call me up when need be and I...." Steve paused midsentence, putting the words together in his head before he spoke them. He wasn't big on words, never had been, but right now they were very much needed. "I have a family now and I don't want to leave them."

"You always had your ohana and that didn't stop you from going away before." 

"Danny...Danno...now I have you and Grace, and the tornado known as Mary, and I wasn't around for most of her life. I don't want to miss any more of it." He took Danny's hands in his and squeezed. "I don't want to turn around one day to find Grace grew up and I wasn't there to threaten any prospective boyfriends." Steve gave Danny that cheeky grin of his, knowing how agreeable it made his partner, and he slipped his arms around Danny's waist. "I'm going to kiss you again, in the middle of the store." True to his word, Steve did just that...and slid his leg between Danny's, rubbing himself along Danny's thigh. 

"Not here." Danny licked the taste of Steve from his lips. "Let's go back to your house."

The last two words echoed in Steve's mind; maybe Danny didn't feel that the house was his and Grace's **home** also. 

"Steve?"

"We'll deal with it later," Steve said aloud.

"Deal with what?" Danny narrowed his eyes. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"I know this isn't a library, but we can still hide behind the stacks and make out for a while." Steve leaned down and nuzzled Danny's neck, inhaling deeply. "You smell so good."

"I haven't done that since college." Danny let a soft moan escape his lips as Steve bit his collarbone. 

"Is that a yes?" 

Danny wanted to say no, he truly did; that was all they needed, an arrest for public indecency. Then he met Steve's eyes and found himself agreeing. 

Of course both their phones decided to vibrate at that moment.

"Cool your jets." Danny took his call, nodding for Steve to do the same. He listened for a minute, said, "Fine," and hung up. "That was Mary. They're done already and stopped for a shave ice. Kamekona drafted Grace to taste test new flavors and she wanted to make sure it was all right with me."

"And that was Kono," Steve replied, ending his own call, "and she's bringing Jersey home. I told her to just let him in and point him to the rabbit."

"Yeah, like Jersey will do anything but lick Mister Hoppy to death, if he even gets near him." Danny laughed a little. "That mutt is a 150 pound baby."

"Wait a sec...." Steve made a quick call to his sister, letting her know about the dog; he didn't want Mary Ann tackled again. The last time she had been surprised by Jersey, she'd been playfully knocked to the floor and suffered a sprained wrist. "Mary's going home and the stacks await us."

In the time since they'd answered their calls, Danny had taken notice of the people again. "I can't do this here, Steve; I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Steve picked up his books. "I still love you, even though you're a prudish old man who doesn't want his lover to drop to his knees and suck your cock until you're witless." He groped Danny's crotch. "I'll have to force myself to wait until we get home."

"I should've known you were an exhibitionist." Danny grabbed Steve's hand and pulled it away. "Why did you come in here anyway?"

"A few books I ordered arrived and I decided to get a few for Grace." He showed Danny his selections. "Now let's get out of here." 

When they got to the checkout line Danny saw what books Steve had ordered. "A boxed set of the Sookie Stackhouse series and Dexter?"

"One for me, one for Mary," Steve said, smiling at the books.

"It figures you like Dexter." Danny rolled his eyes as they left the store. "You're insane, he's insane...."

"Sookie's for me and Dexter is for Mary."

"Your whole family is nuts."

"They're your family now also, Danno." Steve looked hopeful. "Right?"

"Unfortunately yes," Danny answered without needing to think about it. 

"Race you home?"

"No."

"Aww c'mon, Danno, I won't speed until we hit the highway. And the winner gets to decide what we have for dinner tonight." Steve narrowed his eyes. "I'm planning tofu burgers with a side salad and fruit cup for dessert." He was clearly teasing and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"And if I win, I pick the food?"

"You got it, partner."

"I'm in."

They got into their respective car and truck and Steve waited for Danny to pull out of his spot. He then cut in front of Danny, exited the parking lot and they both drove at a reasonable speed until they hit the highway and then Steve floored it, leaving Danny in the dust.

Ten minutes later Danny, still driving the speed limit, passed Steve, who had been pulled over by HPD and was getting a ticket.

Yes, sometimes Danny was glad he had friends in the traffic department who owed him favors.

Tonight they were all going out for hamburgers.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Mary Ann returned home and cautiously opened the door. She had stopped on the way to pick up some dog treats, so the moment Jersey went for her she could toss them across the room and the dog would happily munch and she could get to her room in safety. Other than tackling her to play, Jersey was a 'licker' and he had a habit of grabbing her clothes with his teeth to drag her wherever, usually outside to the beach to play fetch. Mary Ann did not want the new clothing ruined in any way. "Jersey," Mary Ann said softly, holding the box of Milk-Bones, "Auntie Mary's got crunchies for you." When she didn't get an immediate response, she called Kono and yes, Kono had already brought the dog back to the house. 

"I take it Jersey's another nickname for Detective Williams?"

Mary began to grind her teeth as she faced her mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Steve and let myself in; I caught the security code last night when he punched it in." Doris smiled at her daughter. "I also caught a dog that was on the lanai and called animal control." Doris seemed happy with herself. "They're on their way."

"Animal control?" Mary Ann began to wave her arms about, almost frantic. "Where is he?"

"In the garage, now." 

Mary Ann nearly tripped over her own feet as she ran for the inside door. The moment she opened it the dog stood, placed his paws over her shoulders and knocked her flat on her back. 

"Mary, don't move." Doris moved closer. "I'll get him off of you."

Mary Ann literally growled at her mother. "This is Grace's dog." He laid his head on her stomach. "Poor Jersey," she crooned. "The mean lady won't come near you ever again." She managed to slide out from under the dog and tossed him a couple of treats. "You need to call animal control and explain it was all a mistake."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve pulled into his driveway to find Danny parked and leaning against the Camaro with his arms crossed, looking smug. "You cheated!" He huffed, slamming the door to his truck. "You got me pulled over!" Steve was trying to sound angry, but his face belied that as he was clearly fighting a smile.

"You shouldn't have been speeding," Danny laughed, as he headed up the path to the house, "and we're doing Monster Burger for dinner. Don't try to argue; I already called Grace and told her."

"Fine, I can have the veggie burger with tomato."

"You'll have real meat and greasy fries and keep your mouth shut; you're not turning my daughter into some health nut." 

"Yes sir!" Steve saluted him.

Danny snickered. "And you're buying, and if you forget your wallet you're washing dishes."

"And you'll be right by my side drying them." Steve heard Mary yelling inside the house and was about to draw his weapon when he heard a very loud, "Doris!" He made a quick 180 and took Danny's hand in his, walking back toward the car. "I'll get us a hotel room for the night; the honeymoon suite. We'll have pancakes for breakfast." Steve pushed Danny against the car and ran his fingers along Danny's arms. "I want to lay a trail of syrup down your body and lick my way down your chest, to your adorable tummy." He palmed Danny's cock, feeling it swell through the denim. 

"JesusFuck." Danny was so ready to give in. 

Steve knew his partner very well, thank you very much, and leaned in to nibble on Danny's ear. "We'll have fruit and dipping chocolate for dinner."

"Chocolate?" Danny insisted to himself that no, his voice hadn't cracked.

"White chocolate, your favorite." Steve pulled at the lobe with his teeth and felt Danny's cock twitch. "I'll smooth it all over your ass and lick you clean. And then, Danny," he squeezed Danny's cock, "I'm going to cover that rock hard shaft of yours with it and deep-throat you until you forget your own name, make you come...."

Danny was about to agree when a shriek was heard from inside the house, followed by a loud bark. "I am most definitely batshit insane," he pushed Steve back, "because the answer is no...for now. We will however discuss your food fetish later." He took Steve by the arm. "Right now you are going to be a man and go in there and deal with your family."

"But Mary sounds like she's doing fine, Danno; we shouldn't interrupt their bonding moment." He gave Danny the face dubbed 'innocent little boy'. "Right?"

"Wrong." Danny tugged at him. "Get inside."

They walked in the house to find Jersey sitting in the middle of the room, between Doris and Mary Ann, his head ping-ponging as the words flew between them.

Danny stood between the two women. "What happened this time?" 

"I thought he was a stray; he had no collar," Doris explained.

"She called animal control." Mary knelt down. "She was gonna have this poor little guy taken away, and all because he slipped his collar." She rested her nose against Jersey's and crooned, "But I fixed it, oh yes I did." 

"Little guy?" Doris stared at her. "He's the size of a Mack truck!"

Steve disappeared for a moment into Grace's room, while Danny stood beside the dog.

"He might be a tad...large." Danny patted the dog's head - who knew a tiny runt of a German Shepherd puppy could get so big? "But he's no danger to anyone."

Jersey rolled onto his back, his tongue lolling, clearly wanting to play.

Steve stepped over, holding Mister Hoppy in Jersey's face; Jersey flipped over, hid behind Danny and poked his head out from under Danny's arm before he barked at the rabbit. From there he turned and hid under the desk.

"That's your vicious dog," Steve spat out, and then took the rabbit back to its cage.

"Thanks, Steve." Danny tried to coax the dog out. "How many times do I have to tell you the bunny can't hurt you?" He scratched behind Jersey's ears. "You want some food, boy?" 

"Crunchies!" Mary Ann shouted, shaking the box of treats.

Jersey shot out from under the desk, causing Danny to bump his head. "You did that on purpose." 

"Of course I did." Mary Ann tossed the box to him, opened the door and held her arm out for Doris. "You can leave now." 

"You can't throw me out of my own house." Doris stood her ground.

"Your house?" Mary Ann was so angry that she made a fist and took a swing at her mother.

Doris ducked and the fist connected with the man who appeared in the doorway - Tony Archer.

The older detective swayed from the sudden impact and felt his jaw. "That's one hell of a right hook." 

"And you have an iron jaw." Mary Ann winced and shook her hand. "That hurt."

"C'mon, Rocky, we'll put some ice on it." Danny led her into the kitchen.

"That's your daughter?" Tony rubbed his jaw. "She has a punch like Ali," he paused, "and I think she loosened one of my teeth."

"What are you doing here, Doris?" Steve looked at Tony. "And you too."

"Your partner didn't tell you?" He chuckled. "Are you already keeping secrets from one another? Damn, you do need some counseling."

"Counseling?" Doris was confused. 

Steve was ready to explode. "Can I just get an explanation?"

"I'm just here to pick her up," Tony told him. "She wanted to talk to you."

"And I agree; you should all try the talking thing again," Danny added.

"Fuck that," Mary Ann huffed, and then winced as she held the icepack over her hand. "I have better things to do."

"Ditto," Steve said, "and you can't make me."

"Wanna bet?" Danny knew full well that Steve was tougher than titanium 99% of the time, but that leftover one percent was a six year old; **that** Danny could deal with. He shoved Steve into a chair, said, "Stay," and motioned Mary Ann to do the same. 

"No," she shook her head, "and I'm not Steve and you can't bully me."

"SIT!" 

Mary Ann dropped into the other chair.

"And you can sit anywhere," Danny told Doris. "Archer and I are going to indulge in some Buds and bitch about the sun, sand, and lack of decent corned beef and bagels in this island paradise we live in." He kicked off his shoes and disposed of his socks, heading outside. 

"No shoes, Danno?" Steve pointed at his feet. "I'm shocked."

"Don't break any furniture," Danny called over his shoulder as he disappeared towards the back, the dog at his heels.

Danny and Tony were outside no more than five minutes when Steve stalked out of the back door with Doris following. He stopped beside Danny and turned to her, his palm up. "I am sick and tired of your excuses; you left us, plain and simple."

"That's our cue to leave." Tony stood up and took Doris by the arm. "Next time I'm staying home. From what little I've seen, you guys make my family look normal and that scares me." 

Steve and Mary Ann just stood there while Danny took the empties inside. 

"I was thinking...." Mary Ann paused, waiting for a smarmy response from Steve; when none was forthcoming she started again. "I was thinking that maybe she was kind of okay once." She stared into the ocean. "I don't know what to do. I think I might want to get to know her now but...." She faced Steve, clearly needing his approval.

"I'm not sure how I feel," he admitted, "but I promise not to hate you if that's what you want."

"Maybe she'll buy me dinner."

"Go for it."

Mary Ann hugged him, she couldn't help it. "Thanks."

"Hey, if you...uh...ever need a hug..." Steve stammered, "...you know...."

She tilted her head and grinned up at him. "Then I know just where to go."

Steve had the warmest feeling inside; he hadn't seen that look in his sister's eyes since they were young and innocent. "I'll never leave you alone again, I promise."

"Love you, too, bro'." Mary Ann pulled back and punched him in the arm. "And can I get a loan until payday? There's a pair of shoes I saw...." Once he nodded she tossed the ice pack to him and headed in. "I'll take the money from your wallet," she called over her shoulder.

"Of course you will," he said to himself. Once in the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and then inventoried the pantry, wondering if they would need a shopping trip. Steve had just shut the pantry doors when he heard Mary Ann shout, "Later!" and the front door slamming shut. It was only then that Steve realized what he had agreed to. Sprinting into the living room he opened his wallet and found it empty, and his ATM card was gone. Steve could have gone after her, but instead murmured, "Happy shopping, Mary, for all the birthdays I missed."

Steve realized the house was empty, save for him, Danny and Jersey; the last had made himself at home on the couch and was stretched across it. He took a quick picture with his phone as the dog was lying on his back, fast asleep, with all four paws in the air. Steve wondered where Danny was and then heard his voice upstairs. Just who was Danny talking to? As Steve went up, he heard Danny's words more clearly and there was no doubt who he was speaking with - Doris. He stood just out of sight so he could hear Danny's end of the conversation and was frustrated that he couldn't hear his mother's end. 

"I told you if you wanted back in their lives I could arrange it." Danny told her. "I know Steve better than you do; there's a chance he'll come around and find some form of forgiveness, because that's the kind of man he is when it comes to ohana." He paused as she replied. 

Steve felt anger boiling in his gut. Danny **did** know Steve inside and out, and how the hell could Danny use the information like this? 

Danny listened to her some more. "Mary thinks for herself, and that's between the two of you; she's a big girl." He paused again and gritted his teeth. "Excuse me? No, you've got it wrong. **I** take care of Steve; I have for over two years now."

The anger towards Danny faded as quickly as it arrived; Steve knew it was true. Danny **did** take care of him; they took care of each other. And isn't that what a real relationship was supposed to be like? 

"And lastly," Danny added, "if you ever hurt either one of them, I will destroy you. Are we clear?" When he received no reply he knew she understood. "Goodbye Doris, and tell Tony to call me when he gets the dough." Danny ended the call, put down the phone and removed his shirt. "Are you done eavesdropping, Steven?"

"You knew?" Steve was sheepish as he entered the room.

"I am a parent - we know all." 

"Dough? And I can get undressed also." Steve peeled his shirt off, tossing it aside.

"For pizza; Tony's cousin is gonna ship some from Brooklyn." Danny's pants joined his shirt on the floor. "Between my sauce, some good cheese and that dough, I will make a heavenly pie." He shifted onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard, knees bent and feet flat on the bed. 

"Take your underwear off," Steve ordered in his command voice, smirking as Danny obeyed.

Danny wanted to chastise him, but all he ended up doing was laughing. "You fucker; I should have known you'd be a control freak in bed."

Steve removed his own pants and underwear, and crawled up the end of the bed, spreading Danny's legs and kneeling between them. He rested his hands on Danny's knees and half-smiled. "About what you said to Doris...."

"I had to, Steve."

"Why?"

"Because family is important; because sometimes you need to take a chance; because half of my family can't be in the same room with the other half without a brawl," Danny unsuccessfully fought a smile, "and you can take that literally. Eleven members of the Williams clan were arrested after my Grandmother's funeral."

Steve was laughing; he couldn't help it. "The funeral?"

"A few hours after. It started with Aunt Anna and cousin Marcia both claiming Grandma's silver tea service, only to find out after they got it into their car that they had the silver **plated** set and that Aunt Sheila and Uncle Milt had claimed the **genuine** article. Then Uncle Ernie and cousin Kevin - yes, those are their real names so shut up - both grabbed for the autographed Joe DiMaggio baseball at the same time and threw punches with their free hands. My sister Amy slugged Cousin Caroline over the handmade bedmmffghgfh." Danny had no choice but to stop talking as Steve's lips covered his.

Steve finally pulled back, wearing a grin. "Did you breathe at all during that speech?" 

Danny licked Steve's taste from his lips. "My mother decked her older brother over custody of Grandpa's ashes."

"I get it." Steve ran his fingers down Danny's chest and back up, then did the same to his arms. "I've wanted to touch you for so long." He grabbed Danny's wrists. "I want to fuck you." Steve placed a soft kiss to each palm and rested them against his own chest. "I want...." Steve paused, feeling selfish, and he met Danny's eyes. "Danny, what do **you** want?"

"Whatever you want is what I want." Danny slid his hands down Steve's chest, rolling a nipple in his fingers, feeling it harden as he pinched it.

Steve slid down Danny's body and rested his head on Danny's abdomen; the feel of the soft, downy hair caused him to nuzzle and place tiny kisses to the bare flesh. He kissed each hipbone and left a trail of nips along the inside of his thighs. Taking Danny's erect cock in his fist he jerked it a few times with his right hand while his left fondled Danny's balls. "I want inside you, Danny."

"I want it, too." Danny dragged Steve up for a kiss. "Please."

Steve reached over and opened the nightstand drawer, feeling around and finding it empty. He did the same to the other, and when he found nothing he got out of bed. "Don't move, Danno." Steve hastened to the bathroom and as he went through each cabinet and drawer he left everything strewn across the counter and for the first time didn't care about the mess. He was about to open a drawer when he realized his bathroom was wholly disorganized and he needed an additional cabinet...and then Danny's soft moan carried across the room straight to his ears. "Danny, are you....?"

"I'm keeping my cock hard for you, Steven." 

The drawer was yanked open so quickly that it came out and fell on the floor with a crash. "I'm fine, Danny," Steve reassured him, kneeling down and seeing two packs of razor blades, a tube of Neosporin, a washcloth, and, thankfully, a tube of KY. Steve came out of the bathroom and his first sight was Danny sitting against the pillows, legs spread, jerking himself off. "I, uh, have lube but no condoms." He couldn't take his eyes from Danny's fist and the swollen cock fucking it.

"And?" Danny gave himself a quick tug. "This means what exactly."

"You'd let me...bare?"

"I'll let you do whatever you want." Danny reached his free hand out. "C'mere, Steven; take what you need."

"What I need...." Steve's voice trailed off and his eyes appeared, at least to Danny, to darken. 

Danny had barely blinked when Steve seemed to magically appear on the bed and urged him to turn over, which Danny did, pillowing his head in his arms. 

Steve parted Danny's legs, bent his head and trailed his tongue lazily around Danny's ass, before placing soft kisses on each cheek. Danny's ass was the clichéd 'creamy white' hue and for some reason that turned Steve on like a Christmas tree - he felt daring and smacked one cheek, eyes widening as the spot instantly turned pink.

The slap should have ruined the mood for Danny; he wasn't into that. He opened his mouth to say as much, but another slap and Steve softly sighing, "Gorgeous," made him lose his train of thought. 

Steve gave him one more smack before parting the cheeks. "I want to taste you." He swiped the crease with his tongue. "I promise," Steve swirled his tongue around the little hole, "that if you give it a chance," he teased until it opened for him, "you'll enjoy it." He dipped his tongue in and pulled back, placing kisses to the center, then smacked the cheek again.

Danny's inner-voice insisted that having his ass both smacked and licked was a turn-off; it was perverse and too kinky for him. His brain ordered his vocal cords to tell Steve to stop and Danny decided he would do just that. He opened his mouth to protest the same moment Steve chose to bite down, slap, and slide his tongue back in quick succession; his dissent manifested with a soft "Mmm" and his hands pulling at the sheets.

Steve flipped the cap on the tube and put some on his fingers before allowing one to stray down to Danny's ass, slipping it inside, moving it in and out a few times before Danny began to push against it.

Danny was so relaxed from the rimming that he didn't even notice Steve slid a second finger in. He was too busy moaning and grinding against the bed to give his cock the friction it so needed. 

If it were anyone else, Steve would have nailed them to the mattress already. But this wasn't some quickie fuck or pity fuck or post-mission/adrenaline release fuck; it wasn't a one-night stand. This was for real, for keeps; it was not only Danny's first time, it was also **their** first time **together**. "I want this to be so good for you." He pressed his fingers deeper, hearing Danny make a noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a moan; he couldn't decide if it was a good sound or a bad one. Danny didn't tell him to stop, so he concluded it was a good one. "I love your ass." He pulled the two fingers out and returned with three, laying a hard slap on the left cheek before licking and kissing his handprint. "I could play with it all afternoon." He grabbed the right and squeezed as he buried his fingers to the knuckles, twisting them a few different ways.

"Fuck!" Danny gasped out.

Steve eased his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet and taking hold of Danny's hip with his left hand. His right grasped his cock and he pushed in slow, his sight drawn to that little hole opening for him. He spread Danny so he could get a better view and it was both the most erotic and pornographic moment Steve had ever known; all his past encounters were quick and he'd never taken the time to just watch. He grew so lost in the lovely vision before him that he almost missed Danny's body language...almost. Danny's body reacted to the intrusion on instinct, muscles contracting to keep Steve out. "Want me to stop?"

Danny responded by screwing his body upwards onto Steve's cock and back down to rub off against the mattress.

"I'll take that as a no." Steve grasped Danny's hips. "So...fucking...good." He rolled his hips a few times, hearing Danny's little gasps, and stilled for a moment, taking one hand and rubbing Danny's back. "Am I hurting you? Please tell me if I...."

"No," Danny turned his head, "it's just a muscle that's never had a good workout."

"I see." Steve slid out a little and pushed back in. "I think I can help with that." He began a rhythmic in and out, intent on keeping his strokes slow and deep; Steve did not want to be rushed. "Danny, can we switch positions?"

Danny didn't bother to ask what position Steve wanted; he would give the man anything. When he felt Steve pulling out he reached back and grabbed Steve's leg. "Don't stop."

"I won't, it's just...Danny, I need to see your face." He shifted so Danny could turn over and then knelt between his legs again. "You're not a quick fuck in the bathroom of a club." Steve grabbed a pillow and placed it under Danny's hips. "You're not some nameless guy I'm going to forget tomorrow." 

"And that, boys and girls, is the army way of saying 'I love you'," Danny snickered.

"Do not mock me, Daniel." Steve did his best to give Danny a stern glare, which failed miserably when Danny licked his lips and blew Steve a kiss.

"Irritating you is my favorite pastime." Danny reached down and took his cock in his fist. "You gonna finish what you started, McGarrett? Or do I take care of this myself?"

"Be nice," Steve fit his hips between Danny's legs, "or I make you beg for it." Steve guided his cock inside, once again taking in the glorious view. "Your ass is perfect." He grabbed hold of it, watching the length of his cock disappear as Danny opened for him. Oh, he was so going to drag this out; Steve was going to bring Danny to the precipice of orgasm and pull him back until, yes, Danny was begging. Then he made the mistake of raising his eyes - his plan went straight into the toilet.

Danny looked blissful, for want of a better word; his eyes were shut tight, head pressed into the pillow and he was breathing slow and even. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Danny?" 

The remark made Danny open his eyes and stare into Steve's, a little confused. "Isn't that what you've been doing?"

"Uh-uh." Steve pushed Danny's knees to his chest, careful not to aggravate Danny's bad knee. "This has been foreplay." He pulled out part-way. "Now it's time for some fucking." Steve pushed back in, this time not so gently and he repeated the motion, each time shoving in a little harder.

Danny got with the rhythm, and each time Steve bore down he thrust up. And he seemed to know only three words: "More" and "please" and "Steven," and then the three in one sentence. His very being was centered on the cock buried in his ass, pounding him hard, and he was going to come. He felt Steve's hand cover his, the two jerking him off and he felt himself drifting off in the pleasure, reduced to simple moans.

"Look at me, Danny."

Danny did, starting at Steve's chest, up to his neck, taking an extra second to stare at his lips, before meeting Steve's eyes. They were dark grey and blue with flecks of green; it was like gazing into the heart of a storm. 

"Come."

It was an order, plain and simple, and fuck if Danny didn't follow that one without an argument. As Steve moved his eyes back down Danny's body, Danny's own eyes followed, seeing his come spurting out over their joined hands. He couldn't take his eyes away as Steve guided his hand up and down, wringing every last drop from his dick.

Steve brought Danny's hand to his mouth and licked the palm, then followed by sucking each of his fingers, ending with the thumb.

Danny finally remembered how to breathe and his brain reconnected with the rest of him; Steve was still hard inside him. 

Steve tasted Danny on his lips and once again grabbed hold of Danny's ass, lifting it higher. "My turn." He slid out and drove his cock back in, trying different angles until Danny was murmuring incoherently. Steve couldn't help the smug smile as he hit the same spot a few times. He stilled again, rubbing his hands up Danny's chest, twisting his nipples and leaning forward and up so he could bite one. 

"Steve...Steve, please...pleaseplease...."

Steve closed his eyes, wanting to just feel everything and he drilled into Danny, pounded him so hard the bed shook and a photo fell off the nightstand. "GODFUCKDANNY!" Steve's orgasm was explosive; there was a flash of bright white behind his eyelids as he came. He didn't slow down until he was drained dry, allowing Danny's legs to drop down. "Do I have to move?" He dropped down, catching a breath. "I'm so damn comfortable."

"Move and I'll kill you." Danny sighed as Steve lay half atop him. "That was...wow." 

Steve was relaxed, drawing patterns into Danny's chest with his fingertips. "I never got a 'wow' before."

Danny's body grew lax; he groaned as he felt Steve slip out. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Ka honi mai me ke aloha." Danny sat up and pretty much devoured his mouth, staking his own claim. He drew back and smiled. "And with love is a kiss."

Steve rested his forehead against Danny's. "You speaking Hawaiian turns me on." He grasped Danny's cock and stroked it. "Round two?" 

"Later babe." Danny forced himself to his feet. "I have to go and get Grace." He cleaned himself in the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth, which he tossed to Steve. "What happened in there? It's a mess."

Steve leered at him, wrapping the cloth around his cock. "You're not going to clean me, Danny?" 

"No." Danny gathered his clothing. "Grace awaits." He cast a glance at Steve. "Do not pout or you get nothing later on."

"Okay." But Steve did frown as he began to get dressed. "Danno, why are you in such a rush to get Grace? We could wait a little while longer and I could blow you again."

"School starts in a few days and Five-0 will be back in business; I figure we can do things...anything...to have fun until we're back on a full time schedule." Danny gave Steve a quick kiss and put his shirt on. "You understand, right?"

Steve nodded, grabbing his own. "Of course I do. I can find chores to do around the house." 

"What? No." Danny put on a sneaker. "I meant the three of us." He slipped the other on and tied the laces. "It's what families do." 

"About that...." Steve said aloud, but said the rest under his breath.

"I've known you too long, babe; I've learned to speak mumble." He handed Steve his sneakers. "No more Doris until you're ready."

"I may never be ready."

"What about Mary?"

"Like you told Doris, my little sister is a big girl - but don't get that confused with grown-up. She wants this reconciliation, I don't."

"I'm sorry again." Danny stared at his feet. "I should have stayed out of it."

Steve lifted Danny's face and grinned. "But then you wouldn't be you."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Grace was wolfing down a quarter-pound burger with ketchup and a side of onion rings, Danny enjoyed his half-pounder with Swiss and pickles, and Steve ordered the one-pound steak burger with everything and a double order of cheese fries. 

"Do you know how many calories you just ate?" Danny asked once they were finished.

"I'm paying so keep quiet." Steve stuck his tongue out and winked at Grace.

"Ice cream!" Grace shouted as they left the restaurant.

Steve lifted Grace on his shoulders. "Ice cream it is." He dropped her backwards and let her go, and the moment Danny opened his mouth, Steve grasped her ankles and held her upside down while she giggled. 

Once they got home Danny made them both sit on dry land to digest before he allowed them in the water. After 15 minutes of twin pouts, frowning faces and pursed lips he gave them permission to go, but he lay down in the hammock, enjoying the shade with Jersey lying beside him on a blanket; the dog liked water, yet always opted to keep Danny company. Danny folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes for a few minutes, but then snuck a quick peek to watch them swimming out to the first buoy. Danny watched as Grace kept pace with Steve, her strokes smooth and powerful for a child. The surfing she may have learned from both Steve and Kono, but the swimming technique was pure Steve.

He closed his eyes again and the next time he opened them, Steve and Grace were at the second buoy. He saw them beginning to move further out and his heart dropped to his stomach, but he quickly calmed himself - Grace was with Steve, who Danny was long ago convinced was a cross between Aquaman and Ariel. But when the two disappeared under the water and didn't come up right away, Danny nearly jumped out of the hammock, ready to charge into the ocean to rescue them from A) shark attack, B) jellyfish swarm, or C) mutant fish. He sighed loudly, lying back down. "Okay," he mused, "maybe going to see _Piranha 3D_ and sitting through it twice last week was a mistake." He kept his eyes on the ocean, but knew in his gut Steve wouldn't allow anything to happen to his little girl. He trusted the SEAL with his own life and that trust extended to Grace.

A moment later the two surfaced and even from the distance, Danny could see they were laughing and splashing each other. Then they turned to him and waved.

Danny was half-tempted to join them, he had been the one who told Steve it was a family day for the three of them, and yet seeing his daughter and his partner/best friend/lover (yeah, he had to add the last with a smile) together warmed his heart. Steve actually looked like a kid himself when he and Grace had been given 'permission' from Danny to swim; the two had identical expressions of glee as they ran into the water. 

The sun was starting to set when Steve and Grace came out of the water at the same time Jersey stood up and pulled at the hammock with his teeth, shaking it. He then stepped back, barked a few times and padded inside.

Danny understood; the dog was hungry again. "Showers, you two," he said to Steve and Grace, "then some TV and bedtime. It's been a long day."

Steve and Grace eyed each other and then faced Danny. "Yes, Mom."

"Everyone's a wise-ass," Danny muttered.

Steve took Danny into his arms and kissed him.

"Cooties!" Grace squealed. "Ewww!"

"Did she say cooties?" Steve stared at Danny and the two men ran out after her, chasing her around the beach. 

Steve reached for her but she dropped down and crawled between his legs, jumping to her feet and running for the house. "You're too slow and I'm going to shower!" 

Steve and Danny went inside while Danny filled the dog dish. "I swear he eats more than you at a buffet."

"Me? I beg to differ, Danno; you eat enough for six people!" Steve shot back. "I figure you put it all in your wrists."

They went upstairs and Danny pushed Steve towards the bathroom. 

"Take your shower, babe," Danny told him. 

"We could shower together," Steve suggested, chewing his lower lip while he raked his eyes down Danny's body. "To save hot water of course."

"You just want to molest me." Danny turned on the water and hooked his fingers in Steve's board shorts, pulling them down. 

"There's that too." Steve stepped under the spray, holding his hand out. 

"I showered this morning and I wasn't in the ocean." Danny took Steve's hand and squeezed, and then let go. "Later, after Grace goes to sleep." He closed the shower door but lingered for a minute, watching Steve...who was also watching Danny. Danny gave him a crooked smile and made the same signs he'd made two years before - 'I (heart) you' - before he retreated and went downstairs. 

"Me too, Danno," Steve said aloud, feeling true happiness for the first time in years. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. A Picture Perfect Life...Not

Steve had been nervous about Rachel's reaction to him and Danny, but Danny calmly explained that her younger sister had a wife; Rachel was not homophobic. And after speaking with her he discovered that Rachel, like the rest of the island, thought they had been together for quite some time.

Mary Ann was speaking to Doris daily, but Steve had refused any direct contact with his mother. After Mary Ann had babbled about Doris one time too often, Steve had laid into his sister, explaining, not so nicely, that he didn't give a shit. He had made her cry, and then felt so much guilt that he took her out shopping for a new phone and tablet. Mary Ann also didn't spend a lot of time at home. She'd met someone on a flight and they had hit it off, but all questions by Steve about the man were ignored.

Steve wanted to spy on her but thankfully Danny talked him out of it.

There were no problems for Danny, Steve or Grace adjusting to their new living arrangements. Steve was correct; they had been a family forever. But as with all things Steve and Danny, there was one little problem - Steve was unable to have sex with Grace in the house. 

Kissing was fine and so was groping, but when Danny wanted to get naked, Steve had shaken his head and admitted he couldn't and why. When Danny jokingly questioned if they would ever have sex again, Steve's response was to extend Five-0's lunch hour to two when they returned to work.

On the day before both work and school were to resume, Danny was fed up. Grace had been with them 24/7 and they hadn't made love in four days; he hadn't jerked off so much since high school. Tucking Grace into bed that night he picked up a book and handed it to her - she had explained to him that she read by herself before bed. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Um, you know that Uncle Steve and I are...we're...." His eyes moved upwards. "It's just that if you need us for something, and the door is closed...." Danny couldn't seem to finish his sentences and his cheeks were warming; maybe it was time to call Rachel for help.

"I'll knock first, in case you're having sex," Grace said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Danny was certain he heard wrong. 

"That's what married people do, right?" 

Danny didn't want to get into a conversation about marriage, so he kept things simple. "Yes. Sometimes. And about Steve and I...." He waved his arms about.

Grace fully understood him. "Lucy walked in on her Mom's kissing." 

"Ah, I see," Danny nodded. 

"She said it was gross." Grace shrugged. "Besides, it's good manners to knock and wait to be invited in."

"That's right." Danny gave her a hug. "I love you."

"Me too, Danno." Grace gave him a kiss on each cheek. "One kiss each for you and Uncle Steve."

Jersey hopped on the bed and gave Danny a slobbery lick.

"Yes, I love you too, mutt." Danny patted his head and stood up. "G'night, monkey. You read for a while then lights out."

"Half an hour?"

"Half an hour," Danny agreed, shutting the door. He returned to the living room, seeing Steve glaring at the TV. "What are you watching?"

" _Navy SEALs_ ," Steve answered, grinding his teeth. "How they got away with making this fairy tale...."

"I don't know why you watch it every time it comes on. All you do is bitch about it." Danny picked up the remote and shut off the TV. "Let's go upstairs."

"I guess we should get some sleep; back to guns, guts and glory tomorrow." Steve followed Danny up and the moment they entered the bedroom and he closed the door, Danny shoved him against it.

"Grace will knock and wait until we say come in." Danny took Steve's tee by the hem and yanked it up and off. "You can put a lock on the door if you like tomorrow." His own shirt was next and it was flung aside. "You and I are going to get naked and have sex."

"Danny, you need to turn on the light." Steve tried to push him back, which didn't work, because Danny slapped Steve's arms aside.

"I think I'd like to feel my way around." Danny dropped a hand to Steve's chest, pebbling a nipple, while his other hand undid the button on Steve's pants. "God fuck, Steven, you in denim makes me horny." He pulled down the zipper and his hand slid inside. "Work with me here; I only have two hands." 

"I can't." Steve forced him back, flipping the light switch. "What if Grace forgets to knock?"

"She's 11, not six," Danny pointed out, "and she understands privacy. Grace told me she'll knock first..." he paused for effect, "...in case we're having sex."

"How does she know....?" Steve sputtered. "Who told her about sex?"

"Grace has a younger brother, remember? Rachel and I explained it to her. As for us, apparently Lucy walked in on her Mothers." His eyes moved around the room and he continued to speak, but sotto voce.

Steve stood against the door, arms folded. "Danno, either you're talking to yourself or I'm going deaf."

Danny sat on the bed and turned on the lamp; it took him a moment before he looked at Steve again. "She asked me, and I quote, _"That's what married people do, right?"_ and I told her yes, sometimes. But I didn't say that we were...." He searched Steve's face for a reaction and noticed Steve was deep in thought. "Whatever it is you're thinking, stop."

"I know how you like your eggs." A smile slowly spread across Steve's face; the man was genuinely happy. 

"What?" Danny was confused, no surprise there.

"Your favorite movie is _Blazing Saddles_ , the song you want at your funeral is ' _Fight for your right to party_ ' and you lost your virginity in the back seat of a limo."

"Mel Brooks is awesome, that song meant a lot to me and it was prom night!"

"Danny, I bet there are people married 20 years who don't know those things about each other." Steve shut off the overhead light. "We could get married, you know; make it official."

"No we can't, not yet," Danny replied sadly. "I haven't...my parents. Rachel is one thing, but you don't know my folks."

"Let's call them," Steve suggested, walking over and picking up Danny's phone. 

Danny did a quick calculation and grabbed the phone. "It's the middle of the night there!" He shifted further onto the bed. 

"They have to find out sooner or later." Steve went for the phone, they wrestled for it and somehow he ended up on his back with Danny sitting astride him. 

"We are not calling my parents right now." He put the phone on the nightstand. The moment Steve playfully went for it Danny grabbed him by the wrist and then took hold of the other. "Please, Steven..." Danny pressed his hips downward, "...I need you." He released Steve's wrists and leaned forward, stretching out along Steve's body. "God, you feel so good." Danny couldn't help stroking Steve's biceps, feeling the muscles involuntarily flexing at his every caress. He licked Steve's Adam's apple and left a wet path trailing his tongue down Steve's chest. "Let me do this, Steven." Danny left a bite on each of Steve's hips and moved to his knees, helping Steve get his pants and underwear off. He noticed Steve's brief glance to the door and grasped Steve's cock, giving it a tug. "She'll knock." Danny shifted down so his face was level with Steve's cock and he gave the length a swipe with his tongue. "I always learn best by doing." 

Steve sucked on his lower lip in anticipation. "You take your time learning."

Danny had no problem with that. He caressed the length of Steve's cock with a fingertip and kissed his way up, blowing hot breath across the tip. "It's pretty, like you."

"Not pretty," Steve said.

"Steven," Danny 'tsked', "don't argue with the man who's going to blow you." He wrapped his lips around the head and slowly brought his mouth down. He'd taken down half of Steve's cock when he raised his head, taking a breath.

Steve reached down and smoothed Danny's hair back, playing with the strands. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." Danny rested his head against Steve's thigh and blushed.

"What?" 

"Your dick is too damn big." Danny buried his face in Steve's leg, softly giggling. "And now you'll get a swelled head."

"Danny," Steve said softly, shifting his leg to make Danny look at him, "we'll practice. Now take off your pants so you can fuck me; I think you can do that."

Danny stripped down and moved back between Steve's legs. "You want me to...yeah," he nodded, "sure, okay. It's not like I have a clue of what I'm doing."

"You're a smart guy," Steve took the lube out of the drawer and slapped it into Danny's hand, "I'm sure you'll figure it out." He slid one leg up and over Danny's shoulder, laid his head back, closed his eyes...and there was a soft knock on the door.

Steve executed a physical maneuver that had him up and out of bed in 0.03 seconds, looking absolutely panic-stricken as he sorted through his drawers, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and nearly falling on his ass as he struggled to put them on.

Danny calmly said, "Just a minute, Grace," got off the bed and put on his pajama bottoms and a tee. He made a move toward the door, but Steve shook his head, holding up a shirt. "So put it on, and she's seen you shirtless on the beach." Danny laughed as Steve ducked into the bathroom. He opened the door and found Grace and Jersey. "What's the matter?"

"There's a big yucky bug in my room."

"And you need me to come kill it?" Danny smiled at her. "I'm all prepared to be your humble exterminator."

"No, Dad, Jersey already smushed it with his paw."

"Then why are you up here?"

"Because he smushed it with his paw," she repeated, "and it sort of went splat on the floor. I'm not going near it."

"I'll go." Danny went down and cleaned the dead bug from the floor and washed up before heading back upstairs. 

Grace was wrapped in a blanket on the floor at the foot of the bed with Jersey sprawled beside her, and Steve was just lying on the bed. "She's afraid to go back until we check for more bugs in the daylight."

"And you told her she could sleep up here?" Danny sighed as he got under the covers. "Steve...."

"I'm over my phobia." Steve blew him a kiss. "Good night, Danno."

"Good night, Steven."

"Pancakes tomorrow," Grace murmured.

"Little faker." Danny sighed. "Tonight only."

"Yes, Danno," Grace said.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Grace was so happy about her new school and was excited to pick clothes at random instead of a uniform on her first day. 

Danny couldn't afford to pay anyone to take care of her after school, but that didn't matter after the first week; she had joined two clubs and could remain until five. If he ran late due to work or classes ended early, he knew that he could count on a few others - usually Mary Ann (when she was around) and also Malia or Catherine, who was now stationed at Pearl-Hickam. If he grew desperate he called Kamekona. Grace tried to fight him on this, she wanted to ride the bus with her friends, but Danny forbade it. Visions of the kidnapped busload of kids and nightmarish memories of Rick Petersen snatching his baby girl were still too fresh in his mind; perhaps they always would be. The thought of his little Grace in the house alone frightened him. 

Everybody tried to talk Danny into permitting Grace on the bus. 

Chin and Kono's cousins rode the bus and the driver was the same man who had driven Steve and later Mary. Even Rachel had jumped in, warning Danny that he was going to suffocate their daughter if he didn't give her a small amount of freedom, and pointed out that he might very well scare Grace with his over-protectiveness and mild paranoia. 

But Danny stood his ground and would not be swayed. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

A few weeks later the team was involved in a major bust and Danny realized he might be a few minutes late to pick up Grace; he was supposed to be there at three and it was already 15 after. He sent her a quick text telling her to wait in the office and he would be there ASAP. 

Danny received a text back almost immediately and was quite surprised, to say the least, to discover she was on the bus. This led to a phone call. "Why are you on the bus?" 

Knowing her father's tones (and yes, he did have them) Grace could tell he was pissed off. _"Uncle Steve said I could,"_ she told him, thinking that made it okay.

"He what? I'm on my way home." Danny took a breath and walked over to Steve, who was hovering over the computer with Kono. "Did you tell Grace she could ride the bus?"

Steve looked up and smiled. "I checked and the bus will drop her off right in front of the house, just like when I was a kid."

Danny's temper was rising and he didn't think about what he was saying. "You are not to override my decisions regarding Grace, Steven." He took a breath. "She is my daughter, not yours." Danny shut up at the look of hurt he saw in Steve's eyes; occasionally it was a curse, being able to read his partner so well.

"Fine, Danny." Steve was curt, his lips formed into a tight line. "Chin, find an address on Nantaki; I want to go have a chat with him about yesterday's robbery." He turned to Kono. "You're coming with me."

"Me?" Kono asked meekly. Her experience with Steve's interrogation 'techniques' was vast, and yet Danny had always been there to keep him in check. Kono did not want to go. Yes, she loved the thrill of the chase, beating up perps, setting off explosives, and playing with her sniper rifles. But interrogations with Steve? Not if she could avoid it. Kono must have zoned because the next thing she heard was Steve's voice and he was in 'Commander McGarrett' mode. 

" **Detective** Kalakaua, are you paying attention to me?"

"Fine with me, boss." She laughed nervously. "I just paid my increased insurance premium; might as well get some use out of it." 

"I don't think so," Danny finally said, taking Steve by the upper arm. "You, me, office." 

"No." Steve pulled his arm away. 

"Okay, then." Danny stepped into his personal space. "I was wrong; you have every right to make decisions if need be and I had no right to say that." 

Steve had no choice but to crack a smile. "Apology noted, acceptance is..."

"Don't you dare say it, Steven."

"...not pending."

"Now kiss and make up," Kono grinned. "You have to; it's a rule."

"It's a rule," Steve slid his arm around Danny's waist, "and we can't break the rules." He kept the kiss brief, just a quick brush of lips, and rested his forehead against Danny's. "I love you, Danno, even when you're an ass."

"Oh, Chin," Kono mock-sniffled, "they're making up."

"Yes we are," Steve nodded, "and yes, you're still coming with me, because Danny needs to ensure Grace doesn't get eaten by a land shark."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Grace got off the bus right in front of the house and headed up the path to the door. She was careful to check her surroundings the way Steve had taught her ("The SEAL way" was how he had explained it) but noticed the bus was waiting there for her to go inside. Smiling at the driver she ran to the front door and entered the pass code to gain entrance - and wasn't that the coolest front door ever? Once inside Grace set the alarm like Steve had shown her and then searched for Jersey. She found him sprawled on the lanai and he jumped up to greet her, nuzzling her until she giggled. "Let's have a snack." Grace patted her leg so he would follow and took out the dog treats, when she heard a noise from behind her. Slowly turning she came face to face with a strange woman and her reaction was to hide behind Jersey. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she demanded to know. Grace backed out of the kitchen with the dog and Doris saw she was scared. 

"I'm Doris McGarrett, I'm Steve's mother, and you must be Grace."

"No you're not!" Grace ran to the corner of the room and picked up her baseball bat, ready to swing it.

Doris noticed that Jersey stood beside Grace and he did not appear cowardly as he had with the men there; his upper lip curled and there was no doubt he would protect Grace if necessary. "I'm going to call Steve." Doris got her phone and quickly explained the situation.

_"Give the phone to Grace and we'll discuss why you're there later."_

Doris attempted to hand the phone to Grace, but Grace just stood there, bat at the ready. "I'm going to have to put you on speaker, Steve."

_"Gracie?"_

Recognizing his voice, Grace calmed down. "Uncle Steve, the lady says she's your mom and is she?"

_"Yes she is. And Danno's on his way home. I have to go, kiddo; Kono and I are going to interview a...witness."_

"Be careful, Uncle Steve."

_"I will, promise."_

Grace finally put the bat down. "You really are Steve's mom." 

Doris pointed to a photograph. "See, there I am with Mary Ann and Steve."

"I thought you were dead."

"It's a long story, Grace." Doris noticed that Grace's eyes were focused on the suitcases in the living room. "I'm moving in for a little while; Mary's going to be away and said it was okay if I stayed here." Although the more she thought about it, the look on Mary Ann's face when her daughter had extended the invitation had been odd. At first she assumed Mary was hiding something from her, but brushed it off. 

Grace placed her backpack on the table and removed her books. "I have to get my laptop so I can start my homework." She ran into her room and came out quickly. 

Doris got a look at the laptop when Grace returned and assumed it was Steve's since not only had Grace retrieved it from Steve's bedroom, but it was a top of the line Mac. She'd been shopping for one and recognized it. "Steve lets you use his laptop?"

"No, he has his own, even though he's not real good at using it." Grace booted it up. "This one's mine."

"Your father bought it for you?" 

"No, Uncle Steve did."

"Steve got you the most expensive laptop on the market?"

"Danno said he had to replace my Hello Kitty one; it was in the back of the car and Uncle Steve threw it at a bad guy." Grace was fighting a smile. "I think Uncle Steve does stuff like that to get on my dad's nerves. I'm pretty sure that's why he got me a Mac, too."

"You keep it in Steve's bedroom?" Doris was beyond curious now.

"No, of course not." Grace was slightly insulted. "I'd never go into his room." She noticed Doris' eyes moved to the room. "That's my room."

"O-kay." Doris nodded slowly, knowing she was missing something. She went into the kitchen and returned with Oreo's and milk. "Steve and Mary enjoyed these after school." In truth she wanted to know more about why Grace had that bedroom. "Grace, are you staying here also?"

"Me and Danno live here now." 

Now Doris understood, or thought she did. "Oh, so you have Steve's old bedroom, and you and your dad share it, and Mary still has her old room." Obviously the Williams' were staying there temporarily.

Grace shook her head and finished her milk, opening a text book. "I don't share with Danno; I'm too old. I told you it was mine."

"So you and Mary each have a room downstairs."

Grace nodded.

"And Steve sleeps upstairs in the master bedroom."

"Uh-huh." Grace was only paying partial attention to Doris; the other part was reading about Belgium and texting with Dylan.

Doris had never had this much difficulty obtaining information before; she was ready to bang her head against the table. She was about to flat-out ask where Danny slept when the front door opened and closed.

"Grace! No, get away from me, you mutt!" 

Once she heard Danny's voice Doris ducked into the kitchen.

Danny pushed the dog down and directed him outside, happy that for once the overgrown puppy obeyed him. "First time in three weeks I wear a tie and...." He took it off and faced his daughter with the patented 'pissed off dad' glare. "Grace, did I or did I not forbid you from riding the bus home?"

"But Danno...."

"No buts, young lady." He took her by the arm and they both sat on the couch. 

"I called to ask and Uncle Steve said it was okay," she explained.

"You're supposed to call me," Danny told her. "We went through this already."

"I called you at lunch time," Grace shrugged, "but you left your phone in his office."

Danny thought about Petersen and the kidnapped busload of children. "Do you know what could happen to you?"

"Nothing's going to happen to me! And it's just a bus ride and Mr. Bekins waited until I got inside the house." Grace stood up. "And I'm taking the bus again tomorrow because Uncle Steve said I could and so did Mom!"

A laugh nearly bubbled forth from Danny; his daughter reminded him of his sister Kate when she was growing up, defiant attitude and all. But now was not the time. "Go to your room, Grace, before I ground you for life," he ordered.

Doris decided now was the perfect time to make herself known to Danny and came out of the kitchen. "Mr. Bekins is still driving the bus? He used to drive Steve and Mary."

"Why are you here?" Danny asked. 

"I was **here** ," Doris emphasized the word, "when my children were that age." She folded her arms, clearly affronted. "I permitted Steve to come home on the bus with Mary, because I worked at another school and got home after them. And because of his job, Jack's schedule was never nine to five."

"Yeah, a detective's schedule can change any minute," Grace glared at Danny, "so I should always have a back-up plan to get home from school."

"You're grounded for a week!" Danny shouted, pointing her to her room.

Grace opened her mouth then thought better of it. Instead she turned on her heels, stomped to her room with Jersey following her and slammed the door.

Danny faced Doris, ready to bite her head off for interfering. But before he could formulate his rant, she was already speaking.

"I'm curious to know when you'll be moving out." 

"Excuse me?"

"The couch can't be that comfortable," Doris said, having assumed that's where he slept, "and I'm sure you need your privacy. With me staying here it's going to be difficult."

"You're staying here?" Danny was taken aback, wondering why Steve hadn't told him this. "For how long?"

"I don't know," she replied tersely. "This is my home; I can't keep crashing with Tony. I hate living on a boat."

Danny was ready to tell her about the relationship he and Steve now had, but didn't feel it was his place to out Steve to his mother. 

Doris just kept talking. "Tony explained that crack about you and Steve needing counseling. He told me there's a running joke on O'ahu that the two of you are married."

"That's been going on since Five-0 was established," Danny said aloud, yet silently hoped she was not a homophobe; Steve did not need the stress of that. "We're used to it."

"That may very well be, but how will it look if you're living with him? He's a SEAL and...." She paused, clearly considering her words. "Danny, with his upcoming promotion to full Commander, he needs to distance himself from that sort of gossip."

Danny forgot how to breathe for a moment; he knew nothing about it. But he was not going to tell Doris that. "How did you find out?"

"I have my sources." 

"Joe White," Danny sneered, knowing who it was.

"Yes," Doris nodded, "Joe told me, and he showed me this." She took a picture out of her back pocket and showed it to Danny. "Joe said she's my future daughter-in-law."

Danny swallowed hard as he took a look: Mary, Steve...and Catherine. "Daughter-in-law?" he choked out.

"Joe said they're keeping things a secret but he thought I should know." Doris put the photo on the table. "Her name is Catherine Rollins and she's...."

"I know her," Danny blurted out, forcing a smile. "Nice girl. Excuse me." He went to the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it. His chest was tight and his stomach hurt. 'You sure do know how to pick 'em,' he thought to himself. 'You should have known this was too good to be true.' Danny went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face, drying it and staring at his reflection. 'No, he loves you, he would never use you and he certainly wouldn't hurt Grace. And you're going to make his life miserable for not telling you about his promotion.' Danny saw Doris sitting at the table drinking coffee. 'And once that's done, you're going to locate Joe White and...sic Grace on him.' First though, Danny had to call Steve. But before he could, his phone began to blare 'Kung Fu Fighting', which Kono had programmed as her ring tone. Danny answered with a casual, "What did he blow up?" He wasn't worried; if it was serious Kono would have been there in person.

Doris stood up and walked over to him. "Did something happen to Steve?"

Danny put his palm up, said, "Of course he did," followed a few seconds later with, "Tide will not get blood out and it was a new shirt," and lastly, "I'll be there soon. Just...get him a box of Junior Mints." Danny paused, nodding to the air. "Yes, that's what I said; the big box. He'll sit quietly until I get there." He ended the call and shouted, "Grace!"

The young girl opened the door slightly, head peering out. "Yes, **Dad**?"

"Uncle Steve got shot in the shoulder and they're patching him up."

Grace flung her door open and ran to him, hugging him tight. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Kono said he already scared two orderlies," Danny smiled and ruffled her hair, "so I think he's just fine. I'm going to pick him up."

"Does this mean I'm ungrounded?"

"Yes, Grace, for the moment." Danny faced Doris; he may not have accepted her, but knew Grace would be safe in her care. "You stay with my daughter and if she gets so much as a paper cut...."

"I'm CIA, Detective," Doris told him, smiling at Grace, "and not only can I bandage a boo-boo, I can also wound a man with a Pop-Tart." 

"Awesome." Grace couldn't help the grin. "Can you teach me how to do a Karate chop?"

"No, she may not," Danny stated.

"But I wanna Karate chop Tommy next time he gives me a line of bull...uh, next time he fibs."

"I promise not to teach her deadly force," Doris smiled at Danny, "unless this Tommy-person deserves it."

"Fine, but only a chop," Danny agreed reluctantly. "And you," he gave Grace his sternest glare, "watch your language." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Once in the car Danny called Kono back, putting her on speaker. "What the hell happened on a simple interrogation?"

 _"I didn't want to go, Danny, you know that."_ Kono stated. _"I wanted to stay in my office and Tweet, but he said I had to."_ There was silence for a few seconds before she began to speak again. _"Okay, I'll tell. He broke at least seven traffic laws and got us to Nantaki's apartment in 12 minutes instead of 20. He kicked the front door open just for the hell of it and dragged the man out of the shower."_ Kono paused again. _"I managed to convince Steve to allow Nantaki to put underwear on and once that was done, the bossman pushed him into a chair, produced a K-bar out of nowhere and began to toss it in his hand while he advised Nantaki of his rights."_

Danny was glad she couldn't see his face or hear his silent laughter; he would never admit that he secretly enjoyed Steve's versions of Miranda. "Please tell me you did it also."

 _"Of course I did."_ Kono huffed. _"Rule number one: Chin and I are always to give Miranda to a perp if you're not there and Steve makes an arrest."_ She was now clearly giggling. _"You have the right to talk. Anything you say will be used by me to arrest your partner as well. Forget an attorney; they're all busy with other cases. You might as well confess."_

Danny snorted; that was **not** one of Steve's better attempts. "Kono...."

_"Once we got the information I called Chin. He and the HPD arrested Nantaki's partner who still had the suitcase of cash."_

"Then how did Steve get shot?" 

_"The other partner who let himself into the apartment as we were hauling him out. It was a small graze to his left shoulder."_

"Kono, why didn't you just bring him home?"

_"Because I have tickets for an advance movie screening and would like to be on time."_

"Tell him I'll be there soon." Danny ended the call and put on some music, happily singing along, very badly, to every CCR song in existence. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve was waiting in the lobby when Danny arrived. "Hi, Danno." He stole a quick kiss and headed straight for the exit, knowing Danny had parked right out front. "Thanks for coming."

"I like the staff here and didn't want to subject them to you for any longer than necessary." Danny paused mid-step. "Did they give you any meds?"

"Antibiotic," Steve held up the bag, "and it was only a few stitches." He palmed Danny's face and smiled. "I'm fine and you worry too much." 

"Somebody has to," Danny mused. "And by the way, your mother is with Grace."

"I know, she called me before you arrived." Steve couldn't help but laugh. "It seems that Grace was waving her baseball bat around and Jersey was in protect-Grace mode."

"This is what I was afraid of." Danny leaned against the Camaro, thinking for a moment. "What if your mother was a stranger? Anybody can get into your house."

"I'll put in extra security measures." Steve leaned into him and rested his forehead against Danny's. "And quit saying **your house** ; it's your home now, Danny."

Before Danny realized it, he blurted out, "Why didn't you tell me you were offered a promotion?"

"How did you...Doris." Steve was gritting his teeth. "I didn't tell you, Danno, because I turned it down; I told you I put in my resignation."

"I thought maybe you changed your mind." Danny stared at his feet, clearly ashamed. "I feel like shit for even thinking it."

"After all the times I've left, you had every right to consider that possibility." Steve slid two fingers under Danny's chin, forcing his eyes up. "No more lies, ever; you're stuck with me." 

"Get in the car so we can go home." Danny opened the door and motioned Steve in and quickly went around to the driver's side. Once he was settled he turned to Steve. "No more lies?" 

Steve shook his head.

"When did you propose to Catherine?" Danny noticed Steve thinking. "You don't remember?"

"I was just teasing you, Danno." Steve smirked at him. "I never asked Cath to marry me."

"Joe White told your mother you did; Doris referred to her as a future daughter-in-law after she asked me...." Danny's voice trailed off and his mouth snapped shut as he started the engine. "Never mind." He put his hand on the gear shift but Steve's hand covered his, stilling it. 

"What did Doris ask you, Danny?"

Danny recounted his conversation with Doris, ending with, "I didn't want to out you, Steve." He put the car in reverse and backed out. 

"Danny...." Steve was interrupted by Danny's phone and the 'Doctor Who' theme. "Who's that?"

Danny set the phone on the dash and hit the speaker, answering the call. "Hello, Rachel."

_"Why is Grace crying and who is this Doris-person?"_

Danny was dumbfounded. "Doris is Steve's mother."

_"I thought his mother was dead."_

"She was...or so I thought," Steve added. "And Gracie was crying?"

 _"Yes,"_ Rachel replied dryly, _"and she told me the two of you were breaking up."_

"We're not breaking up," Danny sighed, "and did she say anything else?"

_"This Doris...Steve's mother...told her she would be moving out soon and Grace is under the impression she's moving to Las Vegas."_

"Take it easy, Rach," Danny said softly, "we're not moving."

"Whatever Doris said or did, Rachel," Steve said, "I apologize for it and I will make things right."

 _"Yes, Steven, you will,"_ Rachel's voice had a dangerous edge, _"or I will go all Jersey on your ass and break your kneecaps."_

"I'll talk to you later, Rachel." Danny quickly ended the call. "I'm going to break your mother's kneecaps for making my little girl cry."

Steve pursed his lips and didn't say anything else for the remainder of the drive. He only disliked his mother before; he hated her now.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I base some of my characterization of Grace on my own daughter when she was that age. That stage where every sweet and innocent girl gets a Jekyll/Hyde personality. And yeah, I went through it myself LOL.
> 
> Much thanks to those who are reading. And once again, next chapter fic will be more well-thought out before it is posted.


	7. No More Secrets

Steve had his door open before Danny shut off the ignition and was halfway to the house when Danny caught up to him. "Hold it there, Steve," he blocked Steve's way, "you need to calm down before you go in."

"Why are you so calm, Danny?" Steve attempted to walk around him, but Danny moved in front of him again. "She made Grace cry." 

"Steve," Danny palmed Steve's cheek, "if Grace is upset, seeing you angry will be detrimental, trust me." He brought his other hand up and pulled Steve's mouth to his. "So keep calm," he placed a gentle kiss to Steve's lips, "and we'll kill your mother later. After Grace goes to sleep."

They entered the house and Steve bellowed, "DORIS!" so loud that Jersey flew past him and ran up the stairs, peering cautiously to the first floor.

Danny went to Grace's room and found it empty. "Steve, she's missing."

"What?" Steve looked around and saw the back door open. He took a calming breath as he saw Grace sitting on the lanai. "She's out here, Danno."

Danny walked over to her and knelt down. "You're not moving to Las Vegas and we're not breaking up, I swear." 

"I know." Grace smiled. "Aunt Mary told me." 

"Mary?" Steve asked as he stepped out to the lanai holding two beers in his right hand and a can of Coke in the other.

Danny took the proffered beer. "What did Mary tell you?"

Grace opened her soda and took a gulp. She looked from one man to the other and shrugged. "Aunt Mary said it was her fault Doris thought we were moving and she said she was sorry." Her eyes grew wide as saucers. "Please don't be mad at her, Danno. She apologized and everything and she's taking me to the mall for some shopping therapy."

"I'll deal with Mary later," Danny replied, turning to Steve. "Your mother left my daughter alone; now I have another reason to break her fu...damn kneecaps."

"Doris didn't leave me alone, Danno." Grace pointed to the ocean. "She left when Aunt Mary and Aunt Cath got here." She pointed to the ocean - Mary Ann was standing on the beach while Catherine was exiting the surf.

"Why are you calling her Aunt Cath?" Danny asked. "Not that it's a bad thing, she's ohana too, but...."

"Cause she's dating Aunt Mary," Grace said matter-of-factly, continuing with, "and Aunt Mary's moving in with her."

Steve was bringing the bottle to his lips when she said that; his arm froze halfway and he wondered if he had heard wrong.

Grace was obviously excited. "They said I can have a bedroom in their house, too." Being her father's daughter, Grace was intuitive by nature; she immediately noticed both men's reactions. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Hi, Steve...Danny," Catherine smiled as she approached them.

Mary Ann was smiling until she saw her brother. "What's the matter with him?"

"I thought they knew about you," Grace said, quickly adding, "I'm sorry."

"No reason to apologize, kiddo." Mary Ann gave her a quick hug. "We should have told, but we didn't know how."

"Why not?" Grace thought for a moment. "Is there something I don't know?"

"Catherine used to date Steve," Danny blurted. "I know it may be confusing...."

"Aunt Mary already told me that; it's no big deal."

"And I think you should call your mom back and let her know you're okay." Danny hugged her. "She's really worried."

"I'll do it now." Grace went into the house for her phone.

"I'm going to take a shower." Catherine smirked at Steve. "A **10** minute shower."

Steve finally had the presence of mind to say something. "How? When?"

"He's so articulate," Danny laughed.

"And why didn't you tell me it was a woman you were dating?" Steve asked his sister.

"You didn't even tell him **that**?" Catherine asked, 'tsking' Mary Ann. 

"No," Mary Ann half-whimpered.

"We'll discuss it later." Catherine turned her eyes upon Steve. "I met her on a flight from LAX to DC; the airport was snowed in and we shared a hotel room. It sort of...." She stopped speaking and stared at her feet. 

"We thought you'd be angry." Mary Ann clenched her hands in nervousness. She had turned her life around thanks to Steve and to have him disapprove of her and Catherine....

"I can read your face and I'm not disappointed; Cath's a good woman." Steve paused and took a breath, "I...I guess I'm more surprised than anything."

"Wait a minute," Danny said, "if you and Mary are involved, then why did Joe White tell Doris you were marrying Steve?"

"Joe saw us checking into a hotel last week." Catherine explained. "That was before I closed on my new house."

"When did I check into a hotel with you?" Steve demanded to know from her. He then remembered Danny was there...and noticed Danny was deep in thought. "I...we..." Steve pointed to himself and then Catherine, "we haven't...Danny, I swear."

"I know that, you dope; geez, you're paranoid. Now keep quiet." He walked into the kitchen and came back with the frozen Peppermint Patties, opening one. "Brain food; helps me think." 

Catherine opened her mouth, but Danny shook his head at her; she shut it. 

"Okay, I think we can solve this with one phone call." He picked up Steve's phone, "I need Joe White's number and I need a glass of milk," and walked back into the kitchen. 

"Would you take your shower so we can go shopping?" Mary Ann pouted at Catherine. "I'm boooored."

"I'll take a five minute shower," Catherine conceded, as she picked up her clothing and headed to the bathroom. 

"You're really not mad?" Mary Ann asked her brother.

"No." Steve sat next to her on the couch. "I can honestly say I'm happy." He pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Mary, and, uh...I'm sorry I dropped you on your head when you were a baby."

Mary Ann pulled back. "You didn't?"

"I picked you up," Steve started to laugh, "and you bit me. I didn't think and let you go."

Danny returned to the living room and tossed Steve his phone. "I got the answer I needed."

The front door then opened and Doris walked in, waving a bottle. "Champagne to celebrate!"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Grace opened her bedroom door at the shout and rolled her eyes. She had finished speaking with her mother and was now on a three-way chat with Dylan and Lucy. Until Mary called her to leave she was staying in her room. Grace didn't know why, but she had a feeling there were going to be strong words said and she neither wanted nor needed to hear any of it. She stuck her head out and motioned Jersey downstairs and into her room, and shut the door. Talking about Supernatural and Doctor Who was sure to be more pleasant then whatever her ohana were about to start fighting about. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Celebrate what?" In some ways Doris reminded Danny of his ex-mother-in-law, the succubus. "Are you going back to Japan?"

"Excuse me?" Doris was indignant.

Steve tried his best to keep his composure. "Where's the photo you showed Danny?" 

"It's right there." She pointed to the table.

Steve recognized the photo. It was himself, Catherine and Mary Ann, and it had been taken by Joe at a barbecue at Steve's a few months before. "Doris, we need to straighten this out right now."

"What's there to straighten out? Is Catherine your girlfriend or not?"

"It's a long story," Steve said, "and I don't owe you any explanations."

"Excuse me?" Doris stared at him. 

"You heard me, **Doris** ," Steve sneered. "You have no business in my life."

Catherine came out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready to leave. "I did the three minute shower. And can we borrow your truck, Steve? My trunk is kind of small and we might be doing a lot of shopping."

Doris beamed at her. "You're Catherine." She pulled Catherine into a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet Steve's future wife."

"Uh, no," Catherine said with an air of calm, as she pulled away, "you've got it wrong."

"Joe explained everything to me," Danny said, "and Doris misunderstood." 

"And?" Steve prompted.

"When Joe showed Doris that photo he said that Catherine would make a lovely addition to the McGarrett family." Danny put his palm up as Steve seemed ready to speak. "I'm getting there." He took a breath and continued. "He assumed Doris knew about it, but she didn't, and of course made her own assumptions."

"If Catherine's not marrying Steve," Doris interjected, "then why did he infer that?"

"He didn't; you **assumed** everything." Danny paused, waiting for someone to totally clear things up for Doris.

"Go for it, Danny," Mary Ann smiled. "You're on a roll here."

"All right then." Danny had to fight back a smirk. "In case you forgot, Doris, you have two children."

"Mary's moving in with me." Catherine simply stated it, flinging her arm around Mary's shoulder; she wanted things out in the open. 

Doris blinked at her, walked to the liquor cabinet, took out the bourbon, poured a bit into a glass and downed it. "I can deal with this; I'm a modern woman." She turned to Mary Ann. "Mary, are you sure you're a lesbian? Maybe it's a phase. Or perhaps you're getting back at me for leaving."

"Uh, no Mom, it's not," Mary said, turning to Danny and Steve. "I started it all because I wanted her to be surprised about..." Mary Ann half-shrugged at them, "...and it's one of those rare times I **really** am sorry."

"My daughter ended up in tears," Danny said in his best 'pissed-off father' tone, complete with glare. "Rachel is ready to break kneecaps."

Grace's call ended and she opted to come out of her room, hearing what Danny said. "No, she's not," she told Danny, "as long as Uncle Steve takes care of things. And Uncle Steve, can I have friends over Sunday and will you barbecue? Dylan says nobody has their own beach, but I told him I do."

"He is right that nobody owns the beach, but this is private property so yeah, I guess in a sense you do." Steve nodded in agreement. "And I would be delighted to host a barbecue for you, Gracie." He paused, smiling at Danny. "As long as Danno agrees; I promised him we'd discuss things from now on."

"Like the bus," Danny added, "and all that stuff from the mall."

"As far as the bus, Danny, Rachel said...." Steve closed his mouth quickly.

"You've been talking to Rachel?" Danny asked.

"Grace told her I cook and Rachel called me about her favorite dishes; somehow the conversation turned to the bus," Steve admitted, "and she said it was okay with her. So when Grace asked I felt safe in saying yes."

"And you didn't tell me this because?"

"You were already on a rant at me; I didn't want it to spill over onto Rachel." Steve put up his palm when Danny opened his mouth to reply. "When you fight, it upsets Grace." He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "You didn't need anything new and maybe we should return some of the things I bought; I think I went overboard."

"Steven, no," Danny had to bite back his laugh, "this isn't the way to good parenting."

"Yeah, Uncle Steve," Grace nodded to him, "in taking things away you could give me some kind of complex."

"Excuse me," Doris walked over to Catherine, "but aren't you in the Navy also?"

"I'm resigning," Catherine said, taking Mary's hand in hers. "We both know that even with no rules about it, it will still cause headaches."

"Then I guess it's really love," Steve gave Catherine a hug, "and I can't get angry over that." 

Doris, having gotten her answer, returned to the kitchen and poured another two fingers of bourbon.

"Can we go shopping now?" Mary Ann asked softly. "Please?"

"Go," Danny said, motioned to the door, "and don't let Grace take advantage of you in the stores." He noticed Grace had her backpack with her.

Grace saw his questioning look and where his eyes were focused. "Aunt Cath says because its Friday we're having a girls night out complete with sleepover, as long as it's okay with you, Danno."

Danny knelt down. "Next time ask first, okay?" At her nod, he said, "You have permission," and gave her a hug. 

Grace then smiled up at Steve, giving him a sloppy salute. "Good night, Commander, sir."

Steve picked her up. "Good night, Gracie, and are hamburgers and hot dogs okay for your party? And maybe marshmallows?"

"That'd be cool." She gave him a big hug and he put her down. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

Danny shut the door behind them and sighed. "About your family taking over my daughter's life...." 

Steve paused mid-step and frowned. " **My** family?"

"Habit; I meant our ohana," Danny slid his arm around Steve's waist and pulled their bodies close, "and let me finish. It's okay with me, some of the time. Reminds me of my family back on the mainland."

"What was that? Did you just refer to New Jersey as 'the mainland'?"

"It was a brief moment of insanity."

"Of course it was, Danny, and I won't tell a soul." Steve rested his forehead against Danny's, "I love you, babe." 

"I love you too, but stop stealing my endearments." Danny stepped back. "Uh, Steve, I think we forgot..." he glanced toward the kitchen, "...your mother."

Steve strode to the kitchen and found his mother sitting at the table staring into her glass. Before he could say anything she was speaking. 

"Your sister is gay." Doris sipped at her bourbon. "She showed me photos of herself as a teenager, with boyfriends. I didn't think that...." She paused. "I was under the impression that you and Catherine dated." The question was clearly directed at Steve, although Doris kept her eyes on her glass.

"They did," Danny answered for Steve, "but things change."

Doris made the bourbon disappear. "I need time to process this."

"Process away," Danny said, "but not here."

"That's not nice, Danno," Grace said from behind him.

Danny whipped his head around. "Why are you back here?"

"Aunt Catherine reminded Aunt Mary how important ohana was; Aunt Mary agreed and said I should invite my kupunawahine to go shopping with us."

Doris blinked at her. "What did you call me?" She turned to Steve and then focused on Danny.

Steve waited for the light bulb to go off above Doris' head; he knew it had when her eyes suddenly popped open. It was almost comical. 

"Holy shit," Doris muttered, half to herself. "All the jokes about you two being married are true." 

"Way to out us to my mother, Grace," Steve chuckled. 

Grace caught Danny's glare. "Aunt Mary told me to call her that!" The young girl turned to Doris and smiled. "They're not married, not yet anyway."

"The jokes have been around for years, but the reality is new," Danny said. "If you can't accept it, that's your problem." He began to pace, mumbling to himself before he spoke aloud again. "I love Steve, he loves me and Grace, and we are a family. You need to deal with it."

"Are you homophobic?" Grace asked Doris, quite seriously. "And yes, Dad, I know what it means."

"I'm not homophobic." Doris knelt down to face her. "It's just a lot for me to take in, Grace."

"Aunt Mary says when you're having a rotten day, the mall's the cure." Grace stated that as if it were fact. "It'll be fun."

"Thank you, Grace; it'll be nice to buy things for a little girl again. Just let me grab my Visa and...."

"Grace has enough," Steve said sternly, keeping his temper in check; he didn't need to lose it in front of Grace. "And you have to clear everything with Danny first."

"You want to go with them, fine," Danny told Doris, if only for the fact that Mary and Catherine would be there also. Plus his daughter was happy. "And just so you know, Grace has what she needs."

"It's okay, Danno," Grace smiled up at him, "I won't ask for anything." 

"That's my girl." Danny gave her a hug and nodded to the door, shaking his head at Doris as they left.

"Kupunawahine?" He closed the door and turned to Steve for an answer. "And why would your mother think she could buy Grace anything?"

"It means Grandmother," Steve replied sotto voce. "Mary told Grace to call her grandma."

"Your sister is ditzy, Steven."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Did you just insult Mary Ann?"

"May-be." Danny went back to the kitchen, Steve following him. "And you can be cordial to Doris, too; I know you have manners."

"I hate her, Danny and why are you being so nice anyway?" Steve took a few things from the refrigerator. "May I remind you - again - that she made Grace cry." Going to the counter he opened the loaf of bread. "We'll have sandwiches."

"Grace wouldn't have ended up in tears if your sister had kept her mouth shut." Danny stuck his head in the pantry. "I want something more substantial." 

"Get your face out of there, make yourself useful and get us something to drink." Steve made the first sandwich. "And you weren't exactly...cordial to her."

"Three things, Steve: One, hate is a big word; don't confuse it with anger. The only person you hate is the guy at Monster Burger who refuses to cook your burger blood rare." Danny took out the last beer. "Two, Grace is happy so all is right with the world." He popped the lid against the counter. "And lastly," Danny smirked, "I don't have to be nice to her if I don't want to be; she's my mother-in-law." He took the bottle to the table and sat down. "By the way, this is the end of the beer."

"Mother-in-law, huh?" Steve brought the plates over. "Does this mean we can finally call your parents? I want to tell them already."

"Tomorrow, okay?" Danny took a bite of his sandwich, followed by a swallow of beer. "I need to talk to Grace about thinking before she speaks." 

"To be honest, Danny, I think Grace's timing and her words were perfect." Steve was already taking a second bite of his sandwich; a large one. "And we never told her it was a secret." He picked up the beer and took a sip. "Hearing about Mary and Cath from her and seeing that she accepts them - and us - so freely, made it easier for me." He took another bite of his sandwich. "But as far as Grace forgiving Doris...Danny, she doesn't know what my mother did."

"Grace doesn't care and that's fine with me; she's entitled to be ignorant about the whole story, at least for now." Danny noticed that Steve's plate was now empty while he still had half a sandwich left.

"Danny, could you finish eating please?" Steve picked up his plate, took it to the sink and washed it. 

"Why the rush, Steve?"

"Never mind." Steve turned back to Danny, who had taken another bite of his sandwich but was taking his time. "I'm going upstairs."

Danny forced himself to finish in two bites. "Goddamn him." He left his plate on the table and walked through the living room, standing at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, glancing at the photos on the walls. Danny couldn't help a smile when he noticed there were photos of his own family, who he missed terribly, even the ones he couldn't stand so much. And yes, 'hate' was a very big word and he didn't think Steve had it in his heart to truly hate Doris. Danny, more than anyone, knew how important ohana was to his partner. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw the door was open and Steve was sitting on the bed, holding a sheaf of papers. "Your last will and testament?"

"What?" Steve looked up at him. "No, the deed to the house."

"And? Are you thinking of selling it?"

"Here." Steve held the papers out. "Read."

Danny took them and looked the papers over, when his eyes focused on one particular sentence before him and he sat down on the bed. "Uh...." He read some more then finally stopped. "Steve, could you please explain this to me?"

"It was Mary's idea." Steve waved his arm out. "It's yours now, Danno; yours and Grace's."

"You gave me your house?" Danny waved the papers in Steve's face. 

Steve slid his arm around Danny's shoulders and pulled him close. "I gave you and Grace a home."

Danny felt a 'warm and fuzzy' feeling in the pit of his stomach and inhaled sharply. He would not cry. No. He absolutely would not....

"Are you going to need a tissue?" Steve teased, picking up the box.

"No," Danny sniffled, "and if you don't behave I'm throwing you out of my house."

Steve got up and crossed the room and closed the door. He turned to face Danny and pulled his shirt off. "I love you." He bent down to untie his shoes and as he kicked them off he met Danny's eyes and slipped his tongue out over his upper lip. "Take off your clothes, Danny."

"You want to have sex now?" Danny began to unbutton his shirt. "Okay." He made quick work of it and threw the garment across the room, smiling as it landed in the laundry hamper.

"Okay?" Steve laughed a little as he took off his socks. "That's all you have to say?" He crossed the room, standing beside the bed.

Danny undid his laces and removed his own shoes and socks. "You would prefer I said not okay?" He stared at the bandage on Steve's shoulder. "How many stitches."

"Six and they're **small** stitches." Steve shrugged. "It just grazed me, Danny; no worse than a paper cut."

"A paper cut cannot kill you." Danny sat there for a moment. "Six fucking stitches...." His voice trailed off and he mumbled to himself as he stood and undid his pants, taking them off, huffing one last time before he laid down on his side, chin propped up in his palm. 

"I worry about you, too, Danno." He undid his Cargos and pushed them down, along with his underwear. "But we do what we have to so we can keep the islands safe." Steve lay beside Danny, matching his position. "Danny, for two people to engage in sex they both need to be naked."

"So finish undressing me." Danny rolled onto his back, folding his arms behind his head. 

Steve moved to do just that and then took a moment to stare at the tight boxer briefs - **camo** boxer briefs - that Danny was wearing; the underwear that housed the outline of Danny's cock quite clearly. "G. I. Danno." Steve lowered his head and mouthed Danny's cock through the thin fabric. "My very own action figure." He took the waistband between his teeth and pulled the briefs part way down, just enough so he could run his tongue across the tip. "Anatomically correct, too." He pulled the briefs off and tossed them aside. "Will you be my new toy, Danno?" Steve grasped Danny's cock in his fist and gave it a squeeze before moving one leg over Danny's, effectively pinning him. And because he loved making Danny crazy during foreplay he tilted his hips at the right angle, bringing their cocks into contact; he felt the warmth of Danny's swollen cock against his own and thought he could come from that alone. All he did was move his hips in a circular motion, feeling the heat.

Danny's eyes had dropped shut; he was lost in some kind of Steve-induced euphoria. His left hand held on to the headboard slats while his right reached out blindly, finding Steve's hair and grabbing, pulling Steve's head forward. Danny opened his mouth as Steve's lips crashed against his and moaned, bringing his other hand down to Steve's back, raking his nails along the skin, wanting more. Coming up for air he murmured, "Please."

Steve sat up again, staring down at Danny. "Fucking beautiful." 

Danny's eyes opened and he swore his heart skipped a literal beat at the emotion he saw in Steve's eyes; it was pure reverence. 

"Can I play with you?" The question was rhetorical as Steve's fingers wandered up Danny's stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under his feather light touch. He stopped at Danny's nipples, nestled within that fine downy hair, the blond strands surrounding them. He brought his palms over them, teasing until they got hard. His mouth and teeth followed, sucking them bright red. Steve cast a brief glance at Danny's face to find his eyes closed again and both his hands holding onto the slats. "More?" He slid down Danny's body, kissing each nipple one last time before he continued down Danny's abdomen. Steve left one bite on each of Danny's hips before he licked his way to Danny's cock. "I really, **really** love sucking you." 

"Really?" Danny smiled. "I never would have guessed."

Steve didn't answer, he simply brought his mouth down over the head and his hands found a place on Danny's hips, keeping him still; he was not going to be rushed. Between their insane schedules and sharing parental duties regarding Grace, it had pretty much become a bunch of _'get it when you can'_ quickies. So being able to have an entire evening together - alone - was something Steve was going to take full advantage of. He took his sweet time, making Danny insane with want; Steve had paid close attention each time they made love, mentally cataloguing each of Danny's erogenous zones and which sexual acts turned him on. He knew that sucking Danny's cock deep and tonguing the length at the same time **and** using his teeth to scrape the sensitive skin as he raised his head would bring Danny to the proverbial edge; the moaned, "I love your mouth on my dick," proved it.

Danny was on fire; that was the only way to describe it. He was writhing under Steve's touch but unable to lift his hips because Steve still had him pinned. When Steve moaned Danny opened his eyes; he wanted to watch. The sight of Steve making love to his dick nearly did him in. The man's tongue was a living being unto itself as it licked from the crown down to his balls and up again. 

Steve paused for a moment and rested his head upon Danny's inner thigh, rubbing his stubbled cheek against the bare skin. He reached under the pillow and pulled out the tube, flipped the cap and slicked his fingers. "You look like a man who wants to get laid." Steve went down on Danny again and as he swallowed Danny's dick he slid his finger inside, while his free arm lay across Danny's hips, once more holding him still.

"Fucking sadist is what you are." Danny tried to move his hips, but Steve just put more pressure on them. "I'm more than ready for you."

"Mm-mm," Steve managed to mumble, signifying a "no" with a second finger inside, but he did give Danny a little latitude to move.

"Steven." Danny's voice was calm as he reached down and grabbed Steve's hair, pulling his head up. "Please."

Steve was silent as he kissed his way up to Danny's chest, once again attacking those nipples with his teeth before he moved back. "Roll over."

Danny did and pillowed his head in his arms, turning to Steve. "You going to spank me again?"

"No spanking tonight, Danny." Steve received a pout in response. "Hey," he massaged Danny's still-reddened ass, "you're kind of sore from last night."

"You've turned me into a perv."

"That's not what you called it last night." Steve bent his head and placed a kiss there. "I believe the phrase you used was "sex fiend"." He moved so he was above Danny, pulling his ass wide; his cock found its way home to Danny's tight hole and filled it, sinking deep until he was buried there. 

Danny knew what Steve was going to do; he had dubbed it "passive-aggressive fucking". 

Steve stretched atop Danny, arms spread, Steve's resting on Danny's, fingers laced, holding him there. Steve spread Danny's legs with his own and tangled his calves with Danny's in such a way that Danny would have a **very** difficult time trying to get loose - if he tried, which he never did. Steve's mouth was doing wicked things with tongue and teeth from Danny's right shoulder, across his nape to the left. 

Danny was doing his best to rub off against the mattress. "Steve, I need...oh fuck!" 

"What do you need, Danno?" Steve pulled at the skin of Danny's shoulder with his teeth. "Tell me; use those fucking words you're always telling me about."

"Your cock is so damn big; feels like I'm being split in two." Danny's voice faded out, replaced by a deep moan as Steve lifted his hips and pushed in again. 

"Do you want me to touch you? Wrap my fist around your dick and jerk you off while I fuck you?" Steve moved so he could tongue Danny's ear, his warm breath blowing as he whispered, "I love giving you pleasure." Steve untangled them and pulled Danny to his hands and knees, glancing down at their joined bodies. "I love watching my cock slide in and out of your tight little ass." Steve slid out and slapped his cock against Danny's cheeks. "It fits my dick so perfectly." As he slid back in he reached down and fisted Danny's cock. "No words, Danno?" 

Danny arched his hips in response, moved forward and then slid back, taking Steve inside at the angle he wanted. He brought his hand down and covered Steve's, needing it faster...just a little more...."C'mon, Steven...c'mon."

Steve held onto Danny's hip and pounded inside; two more shoves in and Danny was spilling over their hands and the bed and he was cursing up a blue streak. But Steve wasn't ready to come himself; he wanted more time. "I love giving you pleasure, Danno." He rested his head upon Danny's back, feeling the tremors as Danny came down from the rush of his orgasm. "Let me do more."

Danny was lost in a proverbial post-orgasm haze and didn't think before he answered, "Yes," on auto-pilot.

Steve was more than aware of how relaxed and pliant Danny was and he needed a fully-relaxed Danny for what he wanted to do. Slipping his arms around Danny's waist he held their joined bodies tight and moved upwards, bending his legs so he could sit Danny in his lap. Keeping his left arm around Danny to hold him still, his right hand rubbed soothing circles into Danny's abdomen before finding its way up his chest and of course migrated straight to his nipples. Then came the rocking, the back and forth motion as Steve began to fuck him again.

Danny gasped; this position was a new one. Steve's cock was hitting his prostate dead-on with each movement; Danny was still recovering from orgasm number one and he would have fallen over if Steve hadn't been holding him upright. His head fell back against Steve's shoulder and he stared up. 

Steve understood the look; the physical stimulation was overwhelming. He tilted his head, softly murmured, "Danno," parted Danny's lips with his tongue and kissed him, driving deeper as he came. Steve didn't move for a couple of minutes, catching his breath. He lifted Danny from his cock, didn't pay attention and let go - Danny fell forward. So Steve followed, lying atop him again, placing butterfly kisses upon his shoulder. "Love you, Danno."

"Love you, too, but you're crushing me."

"Why can't you just bask in the afterglow like normal people?" Steve sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Danny rolled onto his back, away from the wet spot. "I'm basking, babe, I promise you." 

Steve licked his lips and leered at Danny. "Again, Danno?" 

"Damn, Steve, when we're like this and you call me by Grace's nickname, you turn it into an obscene four-letter word."

Steve frowned. "I won't call you that anymore when we...."

Danny gave him what amounted to a lazy smile as he sat up. "Do it every day..." he framed Steve's face in his palms, "...I like it." He molded his lips onto Steve's and held them together until Steve was the one gasping for air. "You don't like my kisses anymore, studmuffin?"

"How about round two," Steve waggled his eyebrows and smirked, "Danno."

"After we change the sheets and put them in the washing machine."

"You made the wet spot, you do it."

"Is the honeymoon over already, snookums?" But Danny did get up. "Be right back." He went to the bathroom and cleaned up, came out and tossed a cloth to Steve, then began to strip the bed. "I'm still hungry."

Steve wiped himself clean and tossed the cloth into the pile of sheets. "You know where the kitchen is." He took out a fresh set of sheets and began to make the bed. "Knock yourself out; it's your house."

"I want dessert, Steve. Go out and get me something."

"I was shot today, Danno, I should be on complete bed rest." 

Danny ignored him and handed Steve his underwear and jeans. "You just fucked me senseless so I think you're fine, like you insisted earlier." He took out clothing for himself and began to get dressed.

"It doesn't matter, Danny; we have cookies downstairs." 

"I want ice cream." Danny put a tee-shirt on. "Ben and Jerry's."

Steve put on his underwear and sighed. "All right, but this is the last time I'm going out to get you food when the pantry is stocked." He pulled on his pants. "No more after tonight; you can get your own in the future."

Danny just handed Steve a tee. "And since you're going you can also get a fresh container of milk - which you finished."

Steve slipped into his flip-flops and then went downstairs with Danny behind him. "Is there anything else I need to pick up, dear?"

"Why yes, honey," Danny replied with a syrupy tone, "beer and peanut butter. And remember, we like Jif."

"I won't forget." Steve opened the door. "And do I get my usual kiss good-bye?" 

Danny stood on his tiptoes and brushed his lips over Steve's. "You are so whipped." He punched Steve in the arm. "Did you think I'd let you go out alone after you'd been wounded?" Danny picked up his sneakers which were at the bottom of the stairs and put them on. "Driving **my** new car?"

Steve did a rare thing; he handed over the keys to Danny willingly. "You're just afraid I'll come home with Tofutti."

Danny took the keys. "That too."

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. There is an **S4 spoiler** (AU Style) in this chapter so be forewarned  
>  2\. Unending thanks to [Simplyn2deep](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep) for the alpha/beta work.

Instead of the grocery store Steve directed Danny almost 40 minutes away to an old-fashioned ice cream parlor. He also insisted Danny park in the 'Police Only' spot, which Danny reluctantly did - Friday night parking was atrocious.

"Where did this place come from and why did I not know about it?" Danny thought aloud.

"They opened last week, the ice cream is homemade and I checked it out the other day at lunch while you were doing a report; I knew you'd like it." Steve leaned against the car and met Danny's gaze. "We've never been on a date before and I sort of thought...you know...."

"You sound like a teenage boy," Danny palmed Steve's face and drew his lips down, "and I love it." The kiss was gentle and sweet. "And we've been on a few dates, Commander, and they've all ended in gunfire."

"Uh-uh." Steve shook his head in disagreement, looking all of 12. "The Cranston kidnapping three years ago? Not one bullet was discharged."

Danny had to think back; it had been one of Five-0's earlier cases. "You're right, Steve; I didn't draw my weapon." He sighed, rather theatrically. "But my Mustang ended up in the bay."

"And?" Steve began to walk. "You **ended up** with the car you wanted."

Danny followed, yet cut in front of Steve at his statement, standing in front of him. "How did you know I wanted a Camaro?"

"I noticed your eyes light up when we were watching football and that Camaro ad came on." Steve grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "I had to figure out some way to get it for you." 

"You drove my poor, sweet Mustang into a body of water so I could get a different car?" 

"Yes." Steve opened the door for Danny and they entered the parlor. "C'mon, Danno, I want ice cream." As they waited on line Steve was a bit on edge; Danny had been silent since they had entered. "Danny, I'm sorry about your Mustang."

"You get a free pass on this one." Danny gave him a bright smile. "I like the Camaro better."

"Then why haven't you said anything since we walked in?"

"Because," Danny pointed at the display, "I was deciding on toppings." 

"You can have anything you want." Steve waved his arm out. "I won't say a word about sugar or calories." 

Once they were seated it took them a few minutes to decide what to order.

Danny smiled at the server. "I'll have one scoop each of 'birthday cake', 'peppermint' and 'peanut butter caramel', with hot fudge and marshmallow toppings, plus sprinkles and whipped cream, and a cup of coffee, black." He paused, looking at Steve. "He'll have two scoops of vanilla bean and...."

"I can order for myself, Danny." Steve looked the menu over. "I'll have a chocolate-dipped waffle bowl with three scoops of 'red velvet cake', marshmallow and butterscotch toppings, whipped cream and colored sprinkles." He took the menu from Danny's hands and handed the server both of them, adding, "Black coffee also, please."

"Are you sure your body can handle all of that?" Danny asked with a laugh. 

"I eat ice cream and chocolate; you found the Peppermint Patties in **my** freezer, remember?"

"So I did, Steve, just don't start bouncing off the walls from a sugar rush."

The server came with their coffees and Danny nodded to her. "Mahalo," he said, reaching for a pack of sugar. 

"You spoke Hawaiian...in public." Steve leaned across the table. "That turns me on."

"Down boy; sit." Danny gave him a quick kiss and pushed him back down. "Stay."

"Ooh, Danny, I didn't know you were into **those** games."

Danny just stirred his coffee and sipped at it. "Not bad. Not as good as the Kona Kono makes for me, but decent."

"Danno?" Steve smile was shy. "I don't want to keep **us** a secret."

"I just kissed you and if it makes you happy, I'll do it again." This time Danny was up and across the table, and pulled Steve's mouth to his.

Steve licked his lips. "Kissing in public, huh? What happened to the shy guy in the bookstore a while back?"

"He took a sabbatical after that bartender gave you his number at Side Streets." Danny blew him a kiss. "You are mine."

"Jealous much?" Steve teased.

"You know it, babe."

The original plan was to have dessert and go home, but once they were done they opted to continue their 'date' and wander around for a while.

Steve slid his arm around Danny's shoulder. "Did Grace call? I'm curious to know how the shopping's going."

Danny patted his back pocket. "I guess I left my phone in the house, but you have yours and I'm sure all is well." He slipped his arm around Steve's waist. "She's with a Navy Lieutenant, a genuine spy, and your sister. And if anything happens, my money's on Mary."

Eventually they ended up sitting on the beach, Danny sitting between Steve's legs, his back against Steve's chest and Steve's arms around him.

"Steve?" Danny titled his head up. "Are you afraid Doris is going to leave again?"

"I know she will, Danny, and when she does Mary won't handle it well." Steve closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath. "I don't want her hurt again."

"That's why you don't want them spending so much time together." Danny slumped against him. "And I was thinking about Grace." He wrapped his arms around Steve's. "She's seen far too much infighting among her ohana already, so if you, she, and Doris end up in the same room...."

"I'll be tolerant and civil in front of Grace; Scout's honor." Steve bent his head. "Seal it with a kiss?"

Danny pulled forward and turned around. "Spit and promise." He spit in his palm and held it out.

"That's disgusting, Danno. Is this a Jersey thing?"

"No, it's from the other side of the family - the Brooklyn side."

"And far be it for me to dismiss a family tradition." Steve did the same and shook with him. "How about we go home and seal the deal officially...in bed?" 

"I think that can be arranged." Danny stretched his legs out around Steve. "After we sit here for a while, being romantic."

"I can do romantic." Steve pulled Danny closer, pretty much settling Danny in his lap, and pointed up. "Are the stars prettier in New Jersey?"

Danny stared upwards; yes, he had seen the stars before, but tonight they looked different. After about two minutes he finally said, "No."

"That's not what you said last time I asked." Steve kissed the tip of his nose. "You said the sky here couldn't compare."

"Maybe it's the company." Danny sighed. "You think?"

"They've never looked more beautiful then tonight." Steve's hand moved down to Danny's crotch and he pressed his palm against it. "Somebody's happy." He attempted to unbutton Danny's pants, but Danny took his hand away.

"This I can't do in public." 

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered. "I should have asked first. We can go now if you want."

Danny started to laugh, he couldn't help it. "Once again you sound like a teenager on a first date." He slid one hand to Steve's nape while the other threaded in his hair. "I am willing, however, to kiss you."

Steve expected deep yet soft, because that was how Danny kissed; what he got was full-fledged, lust-induced, possessiveness. "Wow."

"I agree; definitely wow," Danny murmured before his lips descended again and made a meal out of Steve's mouth. He pulled back and nearly laughed at the dazed expression on Steve's face. "Another one?" 

"Yes, please." Steve relaxed in Danny's arms and was enjoying the kiss when he suddenly pulled back, sensing something was 'off'. "What's the matter, Danno? And don't try to tell me nothing; I know better." 

Danny nodded to Steve's injured shoulder. "I don't want to lose you, Steve."

"I promise to stay as long as I can, Danny." Steve kissed the top of Danny's head and inhaled the fading scent of his shampoo. "That's the best I can give you."

"That's all I needed to hear and I promise the same." Danny pushed away and stood, brushing off the sand. "It's been a long day, Steve; let's go home."

Steve got up. "I'm tired anyway."

"I know that." Danny took Steve by the hand and stared into his eyes. "You yawned while you were holding me and didn't even notice. Now come along, Steven, so you'll be refreshed by tomorrow."

"What do you have planned?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Steve didn't answer, he just moved his arm across Danny's shoulders and held him close as they walked back to the car.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It was almost 11 when the two arrived home and they stumbled upstairs arm-in-arm, stopping every other stair to share a kiss. Once they hit the bedroom and stripped down though, they were too tired to do anything else but wash up and get into bed.

Danny checked his phone and saw he had missed a call from his mother, figuring she was having one of her insomniac nights; he would call her tomorrow. He then crawled into Steve's arms, resting his head against Steve's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I really love you, Steve."

Steve leaned down. "I love you too, babe."

"What'd I tell you about that?" Danny met Steve's lips in a brief kiss. "G'night."

"'Night, Danno." Steve palmed Danny's cheek. "Wanna try snuggling again?"

"No," Danny shook his head, "because I hate the heat your body gives off; I'm dripping with sweat by one am."

"So you think I'm hot?" Steve started to laugh. 

Danny rolled his eyes and ignored him. "And I believe," he continued, "that the last two times we tried the 'cuddle together while we sleep' thing, you were kneed in the balls when I began to - how did you put it - 'thrash about'." 

Steve stopped laughing; his balls had hurt like a bitch. "Point taken." He stole one last kiss and turned on his left side.

Danny turned off the bedside lamp but picked up the remote control; he still needed the TV to help lull him to sleep.

"I swear, Danny, if you put on a horror movie again...." Steve warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny waved him off, "we can't have the brave and mighty super SEAL sleeping with the lights on for a week."

"It was one night and it was only the bathroom light," Steve sat up and corrected him, "and I have never seen such a gruesome body count."

Danny stared at him. "You've experienced real life carnage and **fake** special effects bother you?"

"I never saw anybody get their head squashed."

"I didn't force you to watch."

"It was hard to sleep with blood-curdling screams every 10 minutes."

"Fine, if it makes you happy, you wuss, no slasher films." Danny flipped through the channel guide. "Is a musical okay?"

"Yes, Danny," Steve lay back down, "a musical is fine. Probably help me go to sleep, too." He closed his eyes, figuring Danny would find an old movie, Disney, or something similar. He should have realized that when it came to Danny there were always surprises. Which was why, 15 minutes later, Steve was jolted out of a light sleep by a documentary on Metallica.

Tomorrow he was putting a password on the cable box.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

When Danny next opened his eyes it was 10:53 and he was alone in bed. He reached for his phone and saw numerous texts from Steve. Normally he didn't get so many, but Grace had taught Steve to use talk to text. Danny hated that feature if only because it mangled his words. But Steve? No, of course not. The words always came out perfect for him. And Danny teased him about it mercilessly.

**8:19** _Grace knew I'd be up and texted me to go pick strawberries. She said not to wake you._

**8:20** _Yes, Danno, I swear I feel fine._

**8:37** _I have been forced to go to Denny's. She's a tyrant._

**8:43** _Is Grace allowed to have coffee?_

**8:46** _Rachel said okay, but only on the weekends._

**8:59** (Photo) Grace with a massive stack of pancakes (with whipped cream), bacon, sausage, eggs, English muffin, orange juice and a mug of coffee.

**9:10** _Grace is still eating. She eats more than some SEALs I've known._

**9:11** _Yes, the default spelling is in all caps. I have no reason to text about sea life. Unless we go to the aquarium._

**9:19** _See you soon, Danno; we love you._

**9:20** _Will also come home with fresh hala kahiki. I know Dole CEO._

"Of course you do." Danny smiled at the last text and put the phone down, getting out of bed. He entered the bathroom and found a brightly wrapped package on the counter. Assuming it was for him, he opened it and found a Spider-Man toothbrush with toothpaste and a sticky note that read, 'For my hero'. "I could say the same about you, my friend," Danny mused aloud, and set about washing up. He put on shorts and a tee and headed downstairs, but halfway there he heard noise in the kitchen. He was about to make a U-turn to get his gun when he spotted Doris. And where was the damn dog? That was answered by a sort-of snore from the couch - Steve's "brand new, top of the line, picked the better-grade upholstery myself" couch - on which Jersey was stretched out and had already put a tear in the material with his nails. "I told ya so, Steve," he muttered. And apparently the dog remembered Doris and didn't see her as a threat. Danny entered the kitchen and went to the coffee maker, pouring a cup. "What are you doing here...again?"

Doris smiled at him. "I'm moving into Mary's room."

Danny didn't miss a beat. "I don't think so." He swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "I spent the first month living with Rachel and the battleaxe from Coventry; no way in hell am I living with a mother-in-law again."

"Grace said I was welcome to stay here; you don't like it, argue with her." 

Danny had been calm; he had been reasonable and sane. He had attempted to make peace for the McGarrett's and even preached to Steve about tolerance. But the use of Grace, that would never be permitted. "Don't you put my daughter in the middle of this!" 

"Fine," Doris told him. "Grace aside, this is my home and...."

He cut her off. "No, it isn't; not anymore." 

"We'll see what Steve has to say," Doris replied dryly.

"Steve signed the house over to me," Danny was purposely smug, "and therefore it is my property and I don't want you here." He casually took another gulp and refilled his mug. 

Doris just stared at him, mouth agape. 

"It was his right; you've been dead for 20 years and you have no claim on it anymore." Danny would have continued ranting at her if his phone hadn't vibrated; it was an unknown number but he answered on the outside chance it was HPD. "Williams!" He was so ready to remind whoever it was that it was Saturday and, ergo, his day off. His mouth opened and then shut just as quick when he heard Catherine's voice on the other end of the line. 

"Slow down, would you?" Danny told her. "You were out for a run, came home, and Mary said what?" He nodded to the air as she spoke and then said, "Did you call Steve?" She answered him and he thought before replying. "Yeah, he's with Grace, probably not a good idea." His left hand ran through his hair, pulling at the ends in impending anger. Danny's eyes moved to Doris. "I'll tell him," and ended the call. "You're taking off again." His upper lip curled and he snarled at her. "After 20 years you just dropped in to say hi? And what, another 20 before you decide to visit again?"

"I know Mary is upset, but there's nothing I can do; I leave in two weeks," Doris said with a slight shrug. "The agency took it upon itself to reactivate me and needs my expertise in Lucerne."

"Expertise?" Danny half-laughed. "On what? Yodeling?"

"They want me to train some new operatives." Doris just drank her coffee. "With my experience...."

"You will leave now, not in two weeks," Danny stated flatly, glaring at her. "You will not wait to say good-bye to Steve in person. When - and if - he or Mary Ann decide to see you again will be up to them."

" **Detective** ," Doris shook her head and laughed in his face, "you don't know who you're dealing with."

"Neither do you!" Danny shouted, slamming his mug on the counter; it shattered, sending fragments all over and spattering him with coffee. He took a moment to calm down; raising his voice would do no good. "I'm betting you never did a background check on me - or my family." Danny took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not talking about my folks; I'm talking about the relatives on the other side of the Hudson. The ones who aren't cops and firemen or good upstanding citizens." He finally stared her down, watching her avert her eyes. "Your son is not the only one who "knows people"; I know a few myself." Danny picked up her suitcase. "I promised to destroy you if you hurt my ohana again, but being you are my best friend's mother I will give you this one chance to leave quietly." He went to the door and opened it. "And you will never tell Steve we had this conversation."

There was something in both Danny's tone and his eyes that caused Doris to obey; for one brief moment she had been afraid of him, and fear was not something most associated with her. She stood up and followed him to the door. "You have a wonderful daughter."

Danny could have answered a thousand ways, from "Thank you" to "I know" to "I didn't need you to tell me that." Instead he motioned her outside and watched her pick up her suitcase, and the words that came from him were, "And you should have appreciated yours." Danny shut the door on her and so wished they owned a punching bag; he could go a few rounds right about now. 

No, he hadn't lied about his relatives, he had just left out one fact: Outside of reunions, he kept his distance from that end of the family; the more hardcore of them anyway. No matter what, Doris was still Steve's mother and Danny did not want her to end up as fish food or in the foundation of a new building.

Danny noticed Jersey getting up and padding towards the kitchen and he remembered the broken mug. Lunging for the dog Danny managed to grab his collar and was about to direct him out to the lanai when there was a loud crack of thunder, followed by a sudden rainstorm. This sent the dog shooting past him, straight to Grace's room and Danny followed, watching as his dog took up a 'guard' position in front of Mister Hoppy's cage. "I guess you care about him, huh, Jersey?" He walked over and patted the dog's head like a proud parent. "Good boy." Returning to the kitchen Danny picked up the broken ceramic. "Good-bye, my favorite Tigger mug." He had one more cup of coffee and two Pop-Tarts before he headed upstairs to change his shirt. Hearing the front door open Danny went back down, seeing a soaking wet Steve and Grace. 

"It's raining, Danno," Steve said with a grin, "and we didn't have an umbrella."

"I can see that." Danny went to the downstairs bathroom and got them both towels. "Grace, go get dried off and changed, and you," he said to Steve, "the same thing."

Grace handed him a bag before she ran to her room, shutting the door.

"Strawberries and pineapple." Steve handed him a second bag and stared at Danny's shirt. "Accident with the coffee?"

"Huh?" Danny looked at his shirt. "Yeah." He put the bags on the table, stole a glance to Grace's room and nodded for Steve to come upstairs.

Steve followed, a little worried, and closed the door behind them. "Danny?"

"Doris was here earlier."

"Goddamn it!" Steve shook his head in anger. "She's going again, isn't she?" 

"New job in Switzerland."

"Why didn't you keep her here until I got back?"

"Why, Steve? So you could chew her out over leaving again?"

"Yes, exactly." Steve went to the bathroom and stripped down, hanging up his wet clothes and coming back into the bedroom. "I had a right to...."

"To what?" Danny interrupted him. "To yell like a lunatic in front of Grace? No, I don't think so. Her emotions will not be put in a blender and puréed." Danny put his hand up when Steve opened his mouth; he wasn't finished. "My daughter is **genuinely** happy for the first time in years and I won't permit anyone to take that away from her." A little calmer now, Danny took Steve's hand in his. "Nobody is taking your happiness away either, Steve; not if I have anything to say about it." 

"What about when Doris comes back?" Steve took out dry clothes and began to get dressed. "We'll have to deal with this all over again."

"She won't," Danny told him, sotto voce. "I've seen to that."

"What exactly did you do, Danny?"

Danny thought for a moment before answering with, "It's classified."

Steve just nodded to him and put on a shirt. "I won't ever ask, Danno; you get your one - and only one - 'classified' in this life."

"Thank you." Danny changed his own shirt. "Now go do the big brother thing." At Steve's questioning look Danny explained the call from Catherine.

As if on cue Steve's phone vibrated and Catherine's photo came up. He answered with, "Danny told me," and listened for a moment. "She did what?" Steve shook his head, seeing Danny's confusion. "Mary was throwing dishes," he explained to Danny, "and destroyed an entire set," Steve put his palm up as Catherine spoke further, "and...what was that?" Steve pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it for a moment before moving it back. "It's not my fault."

"Actually it is," Danny said with a pointed look.

"Nobody asked you, Williams," Steve growled, then returned to Catherine, listening. "New dishes. Stoneware." He nodded to the air. "The stuff I told her she couldn't afford." 

"He should buy them for her," Danny helpfully supplied, loud enough for Catherine to hear, "and a few appliances, too." He took the phone. "Steve and I will leave as soon as it stops raining, which will most likely be in 10 minutes or so. I can drop Grace at...." He paused as Catherine interrupted him. "Fine with me." He ended the call and handed Steve his phone. "She thinks we should bring Grace."

They went downstairs, finding Grace sitting on the couch, talking on her phone. 

Jersey padded over with his empty dish in his mouth and dropped it at Steve's feet; Steve picked it up and went to the kitchen to fill it, while Danny walked toward Grace, hearing what she was saying.

"I have a nice room and Steve knows astronomy stuff and we're gonna put up the constellations on the ceiling." She paused, nodding to the air as she listened to the person on the other end. "Ooh," Grace seemed to get excited, "Steve's house has a beach - and he put up these posts so it's sort of private - and I'm having my friends over tomorrow." 

Danny caught her eye, pointed to the phone, waved his hands and tilted his head.

Grace of course understood him and mouthed, 'Grandma.' She looked to Danny's side and saw Steve, grinning at him and returned to the call with, "We love Uncle Steve, Grandma; he's pretty cool and he can cook, too." Grace's smile softened into one of genuine affection. "Yeah, he loves us back and he proves it by not cooking anything with pineapple."

Turning around, Danny noticed Steve's cheeks were pink and he was grinning to himself in an 'aw, shucks' kind of way.

"Who's she talking to, Danno?"

"My mother." Danny gripped Steve's arm in fear. "She outed us to my parents."

Steve just shrugged. "Saves us the trouble." 

Grace faced Danny. "Okay, I'll tell him; love you!" She ended the call and put the phone down. "She'll talk to you later; her and Grandpa are going out to see 'Night of the Living Dead' at the revival house."

"Grace," Danny said softly, "I'm trying not to get angry, but didn't you learn anything about telling secrets yesterday, after how we learned about Mary and Catherine - and Doris learned about me and Steve?"

"I did learn and I wouldn't have told them about you, **especially** after yesterday." Grace pursed her lips in anger. "And why are you and Uncle Steve a secret?"

"Yeah, Danno," Steve had to add, "why?"

"All right, we're not a secret," Danny agreed, remembering what he had told Steve the night before, "and you can shout it to the world if you want. I should have told your grandparents a while ago, I admit that, but I wish you would have checked with me first."

"I didn't tell them!" Grace shouted at him. "Doris did!"

"And how did Doris manage that?" Danny asked her.

"Grandma said she tried to call you last night but you didn't answer and she wanted to make sure everything was okay, so she called me." Grace rested her elbows on her knees and her chin atop clenched fists. "I told her who I was with at the mall and Doris said she wanted to say hello to her. She pretty much grabbed my phone and walked off with it for a few minutes." Grace took a breath. "And I didn't know 'til just now that she told Grandma and Grandpa about you."

"Grace, I'm sorry for blaming you," Danny said softly, sitting beside her and opening his arms. "Can I have a hug?"

Grace obliged and held him tightly. "It's okay, Danno, I forgive you." 

Danny pulled back and was smiling at her. "Grace, can I ask why you told Doris she could stay with us?" 

"She did?" Steve asked.

"No, I didn't." Grace eyed him in confusion. "And...Uncle Steve, I..." she stammered, "you'll be mad."

"Never at you, Gracie." Steve sat on the other side of her and she shifted onto his lap, giving him a hug. 

"I liked her at first, Uncle Steve, and I so wanted her to be my kupunawahine." Grace kept her voice just above a whisper. "But she kept trying to interrogate me, asking me stuff about Danno. Then after we got back to their house, she was asking Aunt Mary questions." She chewed on her lower lip as she looked at Steve. "Uncle Steve, I don't think she likes Danno or Catherine very much."

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that." Steve gave her a squeeze. "And Doris went away."

"You gonna miss her?"

"To be honest, Gracie, I don't think so." Steve let her go and stood up. 

Grace stood also and tugged on his shirt. "Why not?"

"Because I missed her for 20 years and now, after such a short time, she's leaving again." He looked at Danny. "And she hurt Mary again."

Danny interrupted with, "And we're all going to see Mary Ann to cheer her up, so go put on your sneakers." 

Steve waited until Grace was in her room before asking Danny, "Doris said Grace gave her permission to stay here?"

"She tried to use Grace." Danny made a fist. "I want to hit something right now. How come we don't have a punching bag?"

"I do have one; I'll set it up tomorrow." Steve pried Danny's hand open and kissed the palm. "I shouldn't have brought her into our lives." 

"It's done and we go on from here." Danny looked outside. "It stopped raining."

"We okay, Danny?" 

"Unless you're planning on a firefight in the next hour, then yeah, we're okay."

"Still love me?"

"Only because I'm a masochist at heart."

They were about to kiss when Grace interrupted with, "C'mon, let's go! Aunt Mary needs us!"

"See, Danno," Steve smiled, "total tyrant."

"And she's not even a teenager yet," Danny groaned, sighing as they left the house. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Six months later.... **

Danny opened the door on Saturday morning, ready for a trip to the grocery store with Steve. He found Catherine and Mary Ann standing there and was a little surprised to see them. "Didn't you get back from San Diego last night?"

"We did," Mary Ann answered, her eyes moving to her feet.

Danny's eyes followed and his mouth dropped open. "That's...uh...that's a...um...." He took in the pink and lavender outfit. "That's a baby girl."

"And he gets it in one," Mary Ann laughed and picked up the carrier, bringing the baby inside.

"Hey, Cath, Mary," Steve grinned from the stairs, "what are you doing here?" He then noticed the baby. "Where'd that come from?"

Catherine poked him in the chest. " **That** has a name, sailor." 

Mary put the carrier down. "I'd like to introduce you to Joan Rollins-McGarrett." She noticed Jersey stretched out on the floor staring at her and she knelt down and waved him over.

Jersey padded over and sat next to Mary Ann, bending his head and sniffing at Joan's hand. Joan bopped him on the nose and he backed up, barked and laid down beside her, stretching to lick her hand a few times before getting up and heading out to the lanai, dropping down under a patch of sun.

"It's a dog's life," Danny said, dropping down next to Mary and taking the baby out. "Hello, Joan." 

It took Steve a minute to find his voice. "How did you get a baby?" He pointed to Joan. "I want to know where she came from." 

"Well, Stevie," Danny smirked, "a mommy and a daddy...."

"Not helping here, Danno." 

"Adoption," Catherine smiled, "arranged by my mother, who's a lawyer."

"She was an orphan," Mary Ann said quietly, "but not anymore."

All of this shocked the hell out of Steve, who went on a mild rant about the two of them as parents. "Mary, taking care of a kid is a full time job; ask Danny." He focused on Danny. "Right?"

"It certainly is." Danny stood with Joan in his arms. "Thankfully they have ohana who will be more than happy to help out whenever possible." He rubbed noses with the baby.

"And you, Catherine," Steve was nodding quickly, "I saw you at Major Bieder's baby christening; you panicked when she handed you the baby."

"Oh, please," Danny sighed, "Rachel was a mess when Grace was born; she had no idea of what to do." He handed Joan to Catherine. "Me, I have three younger siblings; it was a piece of cake." He tickled the baby, grinning as she giggled. "I'll give you Rachel's number and my Mom's also...oh, never mind, I forgot your mother lives in San Diego," he said to Catherine.

"My mother doesn't have much of a clue," Catherine explained. "She was more involved with her law practice than me; I was raised by nannies. But she's happy she lived to become a Grandmother since she figured I would die alone."

"Well then," Danny added, "you feel free to call me the first time Joan shits out green and you think she's got the plague."

"The plague?" Mary swallowed hard.

"Yes, Mary," Steve said, "babies get sick. Are you prepared for that?"

"Green usually means peas or green beans," Danny explained, "orange most likely from carrots or sweet potatoes, and yes, they can crap out the most awful smelling stuff from formula alone. And if you don't already have it, buy a copy of Doctor Spock." 

Steve had edged closer to the baby, peering at her in Catherine's arms and stepped back as Catherine made an attempt to hand Joan to him.

"You won't break her." Danny held his arms out and took Joan. "She might not like getting passed all over, but...." He handed the baby to Steve who was hesitant, but didn't say a word as Danny placed Joan into his arms. "Just hold her like that, Steve."

Joan grabbed a fistful of Steve's shirt and he looked down at her. "That's some grip you got there, kiddo."

"Her middle name is Kekepania." Mary Ann laughed as Steve's head came up with eyes as wide as saucers. "Joan is obviously for Dad, so we had to give her that for the middle."

Steve seemed to relax, sitting down with the baby. "Joan Kekepania Rollins-McGarrett," he finally smiled, "that's a mouthful."

"Kekepania?" Danny asked, sitting next to Steve. "And that means what?"

"Stephanie." Steve looked rather smug. "They sort of named her after me."

"Great, now his head's gonna swell."

"You know," Mary Ann grinned, "the two of you with a baby makes a lovely picture."

Catherine nodded in agreement. "Steve looks quite natural with a baby in his arms."

Steve looked up and shook his head vehemently. "I don't want a baby." He turned to Danny. "I love you, Danno, but I really don't think I could deal."

"Steve, they're just teasing you." Danny gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So, where did you two register?"

"Huh?" Both women were dumbfounded.

"Oh boy," Danny groaned. "Do you have baby stuff?"

"We have a bassinet she sleeps in," Mary said, "and diapers, bottles, formula, oh, and we bought seven whatchacallits...onesies."

"Seven; that should be good for a couple of days; I think we need to do a little shopping." Danny spared a sympathetic glance at Steve. "No, babe, you don't have to come. You do however need to go to their place with your tools. I have a feeling we'll be putting some furniture together for the rest of the weekend." He put Joan in the carrier like an expert. "We're taking the truck." Danny held out his hand. "And I'll need your Visa."

"My Visa?" Steve asked. "Why? And it's got my name on it, so how could you use it?"

"She's **your** sister, because I said so, and," Danny paused, "everybody on the island knows about us so they won't give it a second thought."

It took Steve a few seconds to realize Danny had answered all his questions and he replied with his usual, "Okay, Danno." Steve handed it over, and then slid his arms around Danny's waist, pulled him close and kissed him deeply. "Maybe you could skip shopping and we can just go upstairs and...."

"Steve!" Mary Ann snapped. "Not in front of the b-a-b-y."

"Don't spell around her." Danny huffed. "It sounds dumb."

"It does not!" Mary Ann shot back.

Danny of course responded with, "It does too!"

" **Children** , you need to behave around Joan," Catherine admonished the two. 

"Mary," Steve started, "working for the airlines you have a strange schedule, and Cath, you've got your civilian job at Pearl and helping Five-0 once in a while."

"We both get family leave and have vacation time accrued," Catherine explained. "Mary's going first and then me. Between us we have the first eight months taken care of."

"And what happens after?" Steve asked. 

Danny rolled his eyes. "Don't sweat it; we've got you covered." He picked up the carrier. "We have to go pick up Grace, because she will be upset she didn't join us." He walked to the door, continuing to speak. "Now, you need at least two to three onesies a day and special detergent for her clothes, plus all things Johnson & Johnson...."

The other three continued to speak, acting as if Steve wasn't there. "You're all going to ignore me, aren't you?

"We certainly are, Steven," Danny said as he left with the women and Joan.

Steve went to the garage for his toolbox and then headed out to the Camaro. "Oh yeah, Steve, you are so whipped," he said aloud, a slow smile coming to his face, "and you wouldn't have it any other way."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Epilogue: **

Doris looked at the photo on her desk, delivered in a plain white envelope and postmarked from O'ahu, wrapped in a piece of paper. It was Mary Ann and Catherine with a little girl and on the back of the photo was written, in perfect script, "Joan." It was generically addressed to 'Doris McGarrett, CIA, Langley, Virginia' and somehow found its way to her in Switzerland. She could only imagine her daughter as a mother, wondering if Mary Ann would be a good one. 

Had it been six months since she had last been on O'ahu?

**++++++++++**

_After she left Hawai'i, Doris had to spend some time in the New York Offices of the CIA. She had been there for two days when she decided to text Steve and ask how he was. Three hours later she left the building and entered the adjacent parking garage, only to find out her car had been stolen._

_The next morning it was found by the police at the Guglielmo family's Auto Scrap Yard; it had been crushed flat. According to the owner, a woman with the proper identification had brought it in and requested that be done._

_Being she had 'red-flagged' every airline, Doris found out Mary and Catherine would be in San Diego visiting Catherine's mother. She intruded on their quiet day at the beach which had Mary letting loose with a string of obscenities and Catherine threatening a burial at sea. She left California immediately and took the next flight back to New York._

_The taxi pulled up in front of the townhouse Doris had purchased for the times she would be in Manhattan. The beautiful classic architecture was now a pile of rubble. The Wilhelm Wrecking Company had paperwork that clearly stated her address as the property and they had spent the weekend demolishing it...with both a wrecking ball and explosives. Nothing was left intact._

_The day before she was leaving for Europe she decided to say hello to Grace and left the little girl a voice mail. That evening she went out with a few agents to a quaint Hungarian restaurant on the lower East side, Vilmos._

_Doris spent almost the entirety of her various flights in the bathroom, hit with a major case of 'Montezuma's Revenge'._

_How was this her life?! Everything that could go wrong in the past three weeks did. But finally she was settled in Lucerne and met her new assistant. Doris was looking for a pack of tissues and was emptying her purse when she found a matchbook which she placed on the desk._

_"Vilmos?" The assistant picked it up. "I had an Uncle Vilmos; half Hungarian, half Austrian. But only the family called him that; to everyone else he was Bill."_

_"Bill?" Doris asked curiously._

_"He preferred it to William."_

_"William?"_

_"That's what Vilmos translates to - William - or Williams if it's used as a family name." He gave her some other papers and left her office._

_Doris sat down and stared at the matchbook before she went to the computer and did some research._

_Where had her car been found? "No, it couldn't be." Guglielmo was the Italian version of William...or Williams._

_Then the house._

_"Wilhelm," she murmured to herself and a quick check online confirmed what she already suspected - the German name was the equivalent to William as well._

_Doris had one more thing to do and that was run a background check on her son's partner._

_At first glance it looked fine; just a man from an average family, nothing to worry about. She began to laugh thinking that it was all a coincidence; it was too ridiculous to comprehend. She was just getting paranoid._

_It was only when Doris dug deeper - and discovered some of his various relatives - that she began to 'connect the dots'; she now fully understood what Danny had meant by "knowing people."_

**++++++++++**

As Doris ran her finger along the photo of the toddler she had the urge to contact her family, if only to offer congratulations, but she knew better.

She had made it her business to remember what Danny Williams had told her; it might very well be unwise to forget.

**FIN**


End file.
